You are the Only one
by SusanRo05
Summary: Cambiando un poco el rumbo de la historia, Lexa no murió y es lo único que importa. Un nuevo enemigo amenaza la paz entre los clanes, ¿Clarke y Lexa podrán estar juntas? o ¿Antepondrán su gente antes que su felicidad? Algo es seguro: Nada es lo que parece
1. Chapter 1

**Parte I**

 _¡Heda! ¡Heda! ¡Heda!_

Lexa se abría paso en la multitud como siempre acompañada de sus mejores guerreros. Su paso firme e imponente presencia lograba que las personas se apartaran rápidamente y es que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrometerse en el camino de la Comandante y menos cuando se halla tan enojada por no estar cerca de su _Mujer_.

 _¡Heda! ¡Heda! ¡Heda!_

Mas voces y gritos se unían conforme Lexa llegaba a su destino, se encontraba en una aldea a medio día de distancia de Polis, según le informaron un grupo de personas atacaron la aldea robando todas las provisiones y llevándose la vida de muchas mujeres y niños. Con suerte, gracias al apoyo del Decimo Tercer Clan, los _Sky People_ se encargaron de capturar algunos de los implicados en el ataque

 _¡Heda! ¡Heda! ¡Heda!_

Los gritos se volvían desesperados por cada paso que el comandante daba para llegar al lugar donde tenían a los culpables. La necesidad de justicia está presente en cada grito y Lexa lo sabe, su aptitud inquebrantable dirigiendo la mirada siempre al frente, donde puede observar que los líderes de los 13 clanes la están esperando.

Los gritos callan al momento en que Lexa llega a la zona central de la aldea, donde se encuentran atados los prisioneros. Lexa no despega la mirada de ellos, mas sin embargo sabe que todos los que le rodean están arrodillados ante ella mostrando su lealtad y respeto. Si Clarke estuviera presente seguro haría una mueca chistosa por lo exagerado de la situación, ese pensamiento hace que Lexa casi suelte una sonrisa, Casi.

\- Levantaos – ordena a los 13 líderes. Cuando todos se encuentran de pie puede visualizar a Kane, quien le regala una pequeña sonrisa a la que solo responde con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza, aunque le agrade mucho Kane no puede dejar su papel de comandante.

¿Quién diría que los _Sky people_ formarían parte oficialmente de su coalición? Después de todo lo que paso con el Ex-canciller Pike, Lexa dudo seriamente que una tregua entre ellos se lograra y más cuando había gente tras ella intentando matarla por no tomar acciones contra ellos, pero como siempre Clarke y su inagotable determinación tomo cartas en el asunto para finalmente tener la paz entre los pueblos. Desde entonces han pasado 2 años.

\- ¿Ya les sacaron información? – Lexa pregunto dirigiéndose directamente a Kane – para Que estemos todos reunidos debe ser algo importante

\- Disculpe las molestias _Heda_ , pero aparentemente estos hombres provienen de la zona muerta y han estado recolectado información de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué clase de información? – Lexa no pudo ocultar su curiosidad, los ladrones comunes poco le importa a quienes robaban y pocas veces se molestaban en tomar vidas.

\- Saben Todo sobre nosotros. Revise sus pertenencias… tienen mapas donde están ubicadas cada aldea de cada clan de la colisión. Tienen información de nuestras armas y además tienen planos de toda Polis.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que exactamente quieren hacer con todo eso? – No se preocupo de esconder el enojo en su tono de voz, que el enemigo tenga conocimiento de todo solo los deja en desventaja.

\- No lo sé… eso fue todo lo que obtuvimos de ellos, tampoco nos quieren decir cuántos de ellos son, dicen que prefieren morir antes de…

\- Pues que así sea – Lexa no dejo que Kane terminara de hablar cuando ya había hecho la seña a sus guerreros para que comenzara el castigo de los prisioneros, toda la aldea empezó a gritar puesto que al fin obtendrían su deseada justicia.

Al mismo tiempo Lexa y los demás líderes se adentraron en la carpa para discutir mejor la situación. Desde los altercados con _Ice Nation y Mount Weather_ hace 2 años, nadie había intentado romper la paz que existía entre los pueblos. Ahora esta posible nueva amenaza ponía en peligro todo, necesitaban prepararse para cualquier inesperada situación.

Al finalizar la reunión Lexa estaba ansiosa por irse, pensar en Clarke esperándola solo aumentaba su deseo de montar su caballo e irse inmediatamente " _Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles"_ pensó luego soltar un profundo suspiro, a veces ser la comandante la frenaba de hacer lo que en verdad deseaba.

\- Hey Lexa ya te hacia a mitad de camino hacia Polis – la Voz de Octavia la distrajo de sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué no trajiste a Clarke contigo? Se nota a kilómetros que sin ella posees un terrible mal humor – Bromeo. Con el tiempo (y con mucha insistencia por parte de Clarke) Octavia y Lexa hicieron las paces y ahora se tenían la confianza suficiente para hablar casualmente.

\- Si dependiera de mi, ya estaría en casa descansando en mi habitación – Lexa termino de recoger los planos y toda información importante para llevársela consigo a Polis – Además sabes perfectamente la razón por la que Clarke no está aquí.

\- Si lo sé, pero conociendo a Clarke pensé que te ignoraría y se fugaría para estar acá

\- Créeme eso casi sucedió, tuve que ordenarle a varios guardias que la vigilaran – Octavia rio ante la declaración mientras que Lexa se permitió sonreír ante el recuerdo de una Clarke completamente furiosa gritando que más le valía regresar rápido.

La pequeña charla fue interrumpida cuando un guardia de Lexa entro para avisar que todo estaba preparado para salir cuando se le ordenara. Después de recoger todo lo necesario Lexa y Octavia salieron para encontrarse con kane y Bellamy. En este tiempo la relación de Bellamy y Lexa no era mala pero tampoco era buena. Aun no se tenían la suficiente confianza pero trataban de ser lo más cordiales posibles.

\- Comandante – Kane saludo respetuosamente – tengo un mensaje de Abby, quiere que le digas a Clarke que intente no meterse en problemas y no tome riesgos innecesarios – Kane hizo una mueca – Al parecer Abby está muy preocupada por como Clarke tome la información de este nuevo "Posible enemigo"

\- No se preocupen – respondió dirigiéndose a los tres – Clarke no será participe de esto, tratare de mantenerla al margen – Lexa rápidamente le hizo señas a sus hombres para marcharse – Dile a Abby que pronto visitaremos Arkadian, creo que Clarke quería hablar con ella

\- Creo que no es lo indicado – Kane se negó - exponerlas a ustedes dos no es algo que pueda permitir, si nos permite, prefiero que usted nos deje ir a Polis es más seguro de esa forma.

\- Los _sky people_ son siempre bienvenidos a Polis – Lexa estiro su brazo para despedirse – los estaremos esperando con ansias – Kane le devolvió el gesto.

\- Así será.

Luego de despedirse, el camino a Polis se volvió eterno. Desde que estaba con Clarke a Lexa no le gustaba estar muy alejada de Polis y menos en estos momentos. Desde Joven le enseñaron que el amor era debilidad pero con Clarke descubrió que también era una fortaleza, ella misma se encargaría de destruir a cualquiera que intentara lastimar a Clarke, el solo pensamiento la enfureció a tal grado de acelerar el paso.

Ya pasaba de media noche cuando por fin llegaron a Polis, Lexa se sentía tan exhausta que se permitió soltar un suspiro, rápidamente dejo su caballo en los establos para ir a la torre y por fin descansar, desgraciadamente fue interceptada por Titus.

 _\- Heda_ – dio una pequeña reverencia – me alegro que ya este de regreso ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

\- Mañana hablaremos Titus, lo único que quiero ahora es ir a descansar sin ser molestada – Lexa trato de pasar de largo pero fue detenida nuevamente por Titus

\- Me temo que no será posible Heda, recuerde que aun tiene deberes atrasados que deben cumplirse lo más rápido posible.

\- Titus – Lexa intento no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba – es muy tarde, mañana me ocupo de todo, solo quiero estar junto a Clarke y descansar

\- Usted sabe que primero tiene que cumplir su deber con SU gente, Clarke solo la esta distrayendo y más ahora que... –

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa oración – Decir que La comandante estaba Furiosa era quedarse corto – En el momento en que Clarke y yo Nos unimos ella se volvió parte de NUESTRA gente, mi deber también está con ella. Acéptalo de una vez – Y sin más Lexa se fue.

" _Esto fue el colmo"_ en estos instantes Lexa pensaba seriamente en matar a quien sea que se atreviera a entrometerse en su camino. Cuando por fin estuvo al frente de su habitación una sensación de alivio la invadió, cruzando esa puerta dejaba de ser la comandante para ser simplemente Lexa y eso era lo que más necesitaba, sin más que esperar se adentro a su habitación para encontrarse lo quien más anhelaba en todo el día.

Clarke se encontraba en el balcón observando la vista, sus ojos azules como el cielo se veían aun más hermosos bajo el brillo de las estrellas. Vestía el mismo conjunto que tenia puesto la noche después del enfrentamiento con Roan, el cual desde entonces ha sido el favorito de Lexa.

\- Clarke – Esta vez Lexa no contuvo la sonrisa que causaba el decir su Nombre. Todo su cuerpo se relajo al observar como Clarke se percato de su presencia y le devolvía la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

\- Buenas Noches comandante – Clarke disminuyo un poco la distancia entre ellas, riendo un poco al observar como Lexa no le despegaba la mirada – no podía Dormir sin saber si habías llegado bien

\- Sabes bien que debes descansar – Lexa elimino la distancia que había entre las 2 para luego colocar sus manos suavemente en su caderas – no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

\- Lexa – como si temiera romper el momento, Clarke levanto lentamente su mano para acariciar su rostro notando como la pintura de guerra se empezaba a borrar – Estoy bien – Sonrió al sentir las tiernas caricias que Lexa le regalaba a su abultado vientre – Estamos bien.

Así como leen, después de algunos desafortunados acontecimientos, Clarke y Lexa unieron sus vidas y ahora estaban esperando la llegada de su primer hijo. Noticia que causo revuelo en todas partes por muchas razones…

\- Solo quiero asegurarme – Lexa beso brevemente los labios de Clarke para luego separarse y quitarse la ropa – Iré a asearme antes de dormir así que…-

\- Te esperare – Lexa le regalo otra sonrisa antes de besarla nuevamente para así salir de la habitación.

Clarke suspiro profundamente cuando se hallo de nuevo sola en la habitación, se sentó lentamente en el gran sillón cubierto de pieles tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Desde hace 3 meses cada vez que Lexa salía de Polis un mal presentimiento siempre la embargaba, era como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir en cualquier momento. Muchas veces paso la noche en vela preocupada por el bienestar de Lexa, el solo pensar que podría estar en peligro le quitaba el sueño y hoy no fue la excepción. Clarke se removió un poco al sentir como su pequeño/a hacia acto de presencia, algo que siempre ocurría cada vez que se sumía en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Se está moviendo? – Lexa regreso a la habitación completamente limpia y cambiada de ropa. Era increíble como al quitarse toda su "fachada" de Comandante se veía aun más joven.

\- Esta algo inquieto – Clarke observo como Lexa terminaba de secar su cabello – Pero creo que le gusta tu voz, siempre se tranquiliza cuando te escucha – el corazón de Lexa empezó a latir rápidamente ante esa declaración, volvió a acercarse a Clarke pero esta vez se arrodillo ante ella colocando sus manos en su cintura y apoyando la frente en su vientre.

Estos pequeños gestos siempre hacían temblar a Clarke, solo en la intimidad Lexa mostraba su lado más tierno y apasionado. Después de todo lo ocurrido, que Lexa acepte y este feliz por la llegada de su hijo la hacían inmensamente feliz.

\- Quién diría que La gran comandante de los 13 clanes se arrodillaría ante alguien como yo – Susurro con algo de gracia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lexa, la nombrada levanto la cabeza achicando los ojos haciendo reír melodiosamente a Clarke.

\- Como "Alguien como tú" te refieres a la Legendaria _Wanheda,_ la gran unificadora de nuestros pueblos y, no menos importante, _mi mujer_ – Lexa se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de Clarke para que no existiera ni un centímetro de separación entre ellas – Tu eres la única que tiene derecho de verme tal como soy, es lógico que seas la única ante la cual me arrodille – ni siquiera intento ocultar su risa al ver el gran sonrojo en la cara de Clarke.

\- A veces te odio

\- No, no lo haces – Lexa se separo de Clarke para levantarse y tenderle la mano – Ya es muy tarde vamos a dormir

Ambas se levantaron del sofá para dirigirse a la cama, Lexa se encargo de apagar algunas velas mientras ayudaba a Clarke a acostarse cómodamente para luego unirse a ella. Al momento en que su cuerpo toco la cama y Clarke se acoplo a ella todos los músculos de Lexa se relajaron, era como si todos sus problemas perdieran peso en su mente, son estos momentos los que la hacen desear por un segundo no ser Comandante para así disfrutar de mas como estos.

\- Lexa…

\- Dime

\- ¿Cuándo me Dirás como te fue en tu viaje?

\- Mañana

\- Espero que así sea…

Lexa se dedico a observar a Clarke, era increíble que aun soñolienta podía expresar un tono de autoridad, Lexa sabía que debía contarle acerca de los hombres de la zona muerta pero también sabía que si Clarke se enteraba buscaría una forma de involucrarse y no podía permitir eso. No ahora.

\- Yo también

Lo único que tenía seguro es que no dejaría que nadie lastimara a _SU familia._ Habían pasado por mucho para que al fin las cosas estuvieran bien, ella se encargaría de matar a quien sea que se entrometiera entre ellas

Y con ese último pensamiento pudo finalmente cerrar los ojos y descansar


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

 **Hace 4 meses**

 **Polis**

― No puede estar hablando enserio _Heda_

La voz de Titus hizo eco en la habitación, en sus años como consejero nunca había perdido el control de emociones _"No en presencia de Heda al menos"_ , se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de recuperar la compostura, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa quien solo estudiaba la reacción de su servidor.

― Nunca he hablado mas enserio **―** Al contrario de Titus, Lexa hablaba de forma calmada enfocando su atención en la daga que giraba entre sus dedos **―** Siento que es algo que necesito hacer, además después de todo lo que paso yo…

― Deténganse un momento _Heda_ **―** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Titus ya se encontraba a 3 pasos de Lexa **―** ¿En verdad usted cree que esta "idea" ayudara a Clarke? ¿Nos beneficiara a nosotros? Le ruego que recapacite antes de que cometa un error

― Todo lo que involucre a Clarke es un error para ti **―** Lexa se levanto furiosamente de su trono para estar frente a Titus, poco le importaba la diferencia de altura que existía entre ellos **―** No te llame para que cuestiones mis decisiones, solo te estoy manteniendo al tanto para que cumplas con tu deber.

Ambos se miraron por largo tiempo sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, aunque Lexa sea la gran comandante de los ahora 13 clanes no puede hacer mucho si no tiene el apoyo de Titus en _Esta clase de decisiones_.

― Mi lealtad esta con usted _Heda._ Nunca intentaría ir en contra de su voluntad **―** Titus se alejo de Lexa para hacer su camino a la salida **―** Sin embargo, Como alguien que la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, déjeme decirle que si va a actuar por sentir culpa de lo ocurrido solo traerá más problemas a Clarke y, por consecuente, mas dolor a usted.

El estridente ruido de la puerta cerrándose por Titus al salir solo le hizo hervir la sangre de la cólera " _No lo hago porque me sienta culpable"_ se repitió mil veces en su mente " _Lo hago porque deseo hacerlo"_ sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza ejercida en sus puños, necesitaba controlarse, tomar un respiro, pensar…

" _Necesito a Clarke"_

Ese pensamiento la llevo a tomar su espada y armadura para salir rápidamente de la habitación. Si iba a hacer lo que tenía pensado necesitaba empezar a moverse ya.

En definitiva seria un largo día para Lexa.

* * *

 **Por otra parte en Arkadia**

― Clarke creo que deberías tomártelo con calma **―** La voz de Raven apenas se hizo oír de entre tantos gritos y aplausos de la multitud de personas concentradas en los alrededores de la arena.

Desde el regreso de Clarke al campamento luego de todo lo _Ocurrido_ lo único que hacia además de encerrarse en su cuarto era "entrenar" con todos los guardias, aprendices y cualquiera que quisiera intentar luchar contra ella, aunque más que un entrenamiento, la forma en que Clarke ganaba cada combate era tan atemorizante que muchos empezaron a entretenerse y hasta apostar por quien podría ganarle a la princesa del Arca.

― ¿Quién Sigue? **―** con poca sutileza Clarke soltó a su contrincante quien, al verse liberado de la llave de estrangulamiento que Clarke le estaba practicando, pudo respirar tranquilo para inmediatamente salir corriendo. Poco le importaba estar cubiertas de heridas y suciedad o que siquiera le quedara aire, ella simplemente quería continuar.

" _Necesito más Fuerza"_

" _Mejorar mis movimientos"_

" _Ser más Veloz"_

La mente de Clarke se llenaba de esos y otros más pensamientos al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre la multitud quien podría ser su siguiente contrincante. Su mente se encontraba en estado de alerta observando cómo las personas le daban paso a un hombre mucho mayor que ella con una sonrisa llena de confianza que solo logro enojarla, sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar que ese hombre tenía algo familiar que no pudo identificar, Clarke iba a preguntar su nombre cuando se vio interrumpida al esquivar un golpe lanzando por él " _Las presentaciones deberán esperar"_ pensó. De inmediato se puso en guardia y con facilidad bloqueo todos los golpes que recibía pero, cuando intentaba atacar, su rival la evadía tan limpiamente que solo lograba frustrar a Clarke y emocionar al público por tan reñido encuentro.

De repente, parte de la multitud comenzó a retirarse rápidamente causando que aquel hombre se distrajera solo un segundo, dándole tiempo de sobra a Clarke para atraparlo e inmovilizarlo con una llave, cuando estaba a punto de torcerle el brazo para obtener su rendición, alguien la tomo del hombro y la aparto lejos

― ¿Qué se supone que estás Haciendo? **―** Kane y otros guardias llegaron para terminar con la función **―** ¿Es enserio Clarke? ¿Decides salir de tu cuarto para hacer esta clase de espectáculo? **―** Clarke simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la reprimenda que Kane intentaba darle

― Si mal no recuerdo ustedes me pidieron que buscara algo con que distraerme **―** en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el público que presenciaba se había alejado, incluyendo su contrincante misterioso **―** No le veo lo malo

Kane respiro profundo y desvió su mirada a los alrededores, desde el día en que formaron parte oficial de la colisión su pequeño campamento creció considerablemente gracias a que Lexa les concediera parte de algunos terrenos. En el tiempo que habían trabajado para estabilizar su vida y mejorar su convivencia con los demás clanes, había llegado a sus oídos rumores sobre peleas clandestinas organizándose en los límites de Arkadia, los implicados lo hacían ver como "simples entrenamientos" con un poco de público así que nunca le tomo mucha importancia. Sin embargo, nunca creyó la gran cantidad de personas que asistían a ver los enfrentamientos al mismo tiempo que organizaban apuestas por entretenimiento pero, principalmente, nunca imagino que Clarke seria participe de esto.

― Solo… No te exijas demasiado ¿Bien? **―** Kane observo como Clarke asentía con la mirada perdida para luego emprender su camino de regreso. Aunque muy pocos sabían la verdadera razón del regreso de Clarke a Arkadia, todos estaban preocupados por su drástico cambio: ya no sonreía y solo hablaba cuando era necesario, se encerraba horas en su habitación saliendo solo para comer y, recientemente, para "Entrenar" **―** Abby no les gustara saber esto

― No es como si tuviera que enterarse **―** Raven hizo acto de presencia junto a dos guardias que la tenían detenida **―** ¿Qué tal si me permites ser libre y regresamos todos a casa felices y contentos?

― ¿Qué haces aquí Raven?

― La verdad es que si no tuviera problemas con mi pierna no seguiría aquí así que… **―** la dura mirada de Kane le hizo saber que no estaba exactamente de buen humor **―** De acuerdo, como no pude evitar que Clarke viniera decidí acompañarla hasta acá pero nunca pensé que las cosas se saldrían tanto de control. Además, no es como si esto estuviera contra la ley o algo así…

― Aun. Luego de hoy me encargare de que sea prohibido cualquier combate sin supervisión **―** Kane le hizo señas a los guardias para que soltaran a Raven quien solo pudo suspirar de alivio **―** Por ahora nadie será castigado.

Luego de realizar una última inspección por los alrededores, emprendieron su camino a la zona central de Arkadia. El campamento había crecido a lo largo de este último año, casas y otras edificaciones fueron construidas permitiendo más libertad y espacio para todos. Por supuesto los restos de las estaciones del arca seguían en pie pero con algunas mejoras, en la zona central se encontraba el centro médico y algunos almacenes de alimentos.

Clarke, quien se había adelantado sin esperar a nadie, se encontraba esperando su turno en el centro médico como cada día, su madre le insistía en realizarle aquellos chequeos diarios para vigilar que todo este " _Bien"_ y aunque son molestos e innecesarios, Clarke no quería discutir con su madre o crearle más preocupaciones de las que ya tiene. Después de los múltiples exámenes, observaciones y un gran interrogatorio de cómo se ha sentido últimamente, Abby le pidió a Clarke que regresara dentro de 2 días para chequear los resultados de las pruebas

― ¿Y… has sabido algo de Lexa? **―** la sorpresa de Clarke fue evidente ante la inesperada pregunta por parte de su madre. En todo ese tiempo en Arkadia ha querido regresar corriendo para estar junto a Lexa, sin embargo se ha controlado " _No puedo hacerle eso a ella"_ Pensó.

― Aunque supiera algo de ella no es como si pudiera cambiar algo **―** Clarke luchaba contra el nudo que empezó a formarse su garganta **―** Es mejor que estemos separadas, después de todo parece que a nadie le gusta la idea de nosotras juntas.

― ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen? **―** Abby odiaba ver a su hija tan destruida, porque ciertamente una parte de ella se encontraba hecha pedazos y, por mucho que lo intentara, su hija no la dejaba ayudarla a recoger las piezas **―** Entiendo que el daño este hecho, pero no significa que no pueda repararse.

― ¡Claro que no puede Repararse Mama! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Ellos abusaron de mí! **―** grito sin importar quien la escuchara **―** No puedo simplemente regresar como si nada hubiese ocurrido con Lexa **―** Clarke apretó la quijada intentando controlar su ira **―** Lexa no sabe que _Eso_ ocurrió y no pienso decírselo, no puedo ponerla en peligro.

― ¿Y cuanto tiempo planeas seguir con eso? **―** Susurro Abby intentando acercarse a su hija quien, en respuesta, se alejaba huyendo del contacto **―** Clarke se que tienes miedo y lo sé porque soy tu madre y te conozco, pero encerrarte y alejarte de aquellos que se preocupan por ti no solucionara nada, a todos nos duele verte así y aunque nunca sabremos lo que sientes no puedes culparnos por intentar y tratar de ayudar **.** Tienes que confiar en nosotros.

Clarke se permitió disfrutar de las suaves caricias que su madre le proporcionaba, por una vez desde lo ocurrido se desahogo y se dejo consolar con alguien que no fuera ella misma. Después de calmarse un poco, tomo algunas respiraciones profundas y se separo de su madre para recoger sus cosas, sabía que su madre estaba en espera por si decía algo pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Antes de salir por la puerta miro por última vez a su madre quien solo le regalo una débil sonrisa ya aceptando el hecho de que su hija no se abriría con ella o, al menos, no hoy.

― No es que no confié en ti o en todos los demás **―** el pequeño murmullo de su hija le sorprendió más de lo que debía **―** Porque lo hago, ustedes son muy importantes para mí pero no me pidas que hable sobre _eso_ porque no puedo, no todavía al menos. Necesito pensar, necesito estar sola, necesito que entiendas que cuando este lista acudiré a ustedes pero ahora no es el momento **―** Y sin más se marcho.

Con paso rápido y firme Clarke se alejo de la zona central del campamento para dirigirse al área menos poblada que es donde se encontraban los establos, con suerte llegaría a tiempo para encontrarse con Octavia y así poder anotarse en otro pequeño "Entrenamiento". Por un lado se sentía mal por mentirle a su madre y a Kane pero lo último que quiere es involucrarlos. Con ello se pensaría que Clarke participa en estas peleas como medio de distracción y desahogo, cuando la realidad es que lo hace para obtener información, sabe que algunas personas que estuvieron involucradas en su rapto acuden a las peleas.

― ¡Hey Clarke! **―** Octavia la recibió con un inesperado buen humor que, aunque le haya parecido extraño, no quiso cuestionar **―** Raven me contó que las habían descubierto y pensé que no te unirías

― ¿Eso quiere decir que no me anotaste para ningún encuentro?

― Quiere decir que tienes mucha suerte **―** Octavia observo a su alrededor cuidando que no hubiera nadie para luego indicarle a Clarke que la siguiera **―** Un contrincante sorpresa llego a última hora y dice que quiere enfrentarse a ti **―** Octavia soltó una pequeña risa dejándola aun mas confundida

― ¿Qué clase de contrincante? **―** Que alguien pidiera un combate con ella ya era extraño

― Ya lo veras **―** después de una pequeña caminata de 5 minutos llegaron a una gran compuerta de bunker escondido entre lo verde del bosque, Octavia procedió a abrir la compuerta cuidando de que nadie las viera entrar. Luego de cerrar, ambas retomaron su camino a través del pasadizo que, por suerte, se encontraba iluminado por las antorchas en los muros. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Octavia detuvo el paso **―** De acuerdo, lo único que puedo decirte de esta pelea es que no vas a enfrentarte contra cualquier _Grounder_ , creo que te llevaras una sorpresa… **―** Octavia se vio interrumpida cuando observo cómo alguien le hacía señas indicándole algo **―** Muy bien, parece que tu pelea será la primera, espera aquí y sal cuando te lo indique.

Clarke observo como Octavia llego al final del pasadizo y desapareció de su campo de visión, era increíble como sus dos amigas habían transformado los pequeños e inofensivos combates de ejercicio a todo esto. Por supuesto al principio no fue fácil, esconder estos encuentros de Kane tuvo su dificultad, sin embargo, con el tema de las alianzas con los otros clanes, se mantenía demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

De esta forma, Raven fue quien tuvo la idea inicial de organizar estos pequeños encuentros puestos que, según ella, la paz entre _Grounders y Sky people_ vino de la mano con el aburrimiento. Luego de formar parte oficial de la coalición ya no había nada emocionante que hacer en Arkadia, por lo que organizo pequeñas peleas haciéndolos pasar por "Entrenamientos" poco llamativos que no atrajeran la atención de los guardias pero lo suficientemente entretenido para tener un buen rato. Con el tiempo, esos pequeños "entrenamientos" ganaron algo de fama, por lo que Octavia se incluyo teniendo la brillante idea de involucrar a los _Grounders_ para que sea más interesante.

Y fue así como, en un recóndito bunker subterráneo, asisten los mejores guerreros _Grounders_ de todos los clanes y, exclusivamente, los mejores luchadores _Sky-people_ a quienes Raven se encargan de escoger en la superficie por los límites del campamento. Estas luchas no solo eran entretenimiento, también eran el lugar perfecto donde conseguir información y esa era exactamente la razón por la que Clarke asistía a esta clase de cosas.

― ¡Clarke es hora! **―** la voz de Octavia se hizo oír los muchos aplausos y gritos provenientes de la arena. Con paso firme Clarke se dirigió a la luz procedente del final del camino, escuchando cada vez más fuerte las múltiples voces de los espectadores. Cuando finalmente llego al final, se encandilo por la fuerte luz que rodeaba la arena y la cantidad de personas que la rodeaban

Al principio se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas, aunque los encuentros fueran populares era extraño que asistieran tantas personas. Luego, fijo su vista en Octavia quien solo la miraba con una mezcla de entre culpable y divertida por la situación pero nada se pudo comparar a la sorpresa que experimento al ver a Lexa parada detrás de Octavia.

― ¡Octavia! ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? **―** Octavia solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras intentaba por todos los medios contener una carcajada **―** ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

― ¡Hey! Te dije que era un contrincante sorpresa **―** Clarke solo pudo observar como Lexa se encontraba frente a ella de forma tan natural, sin pintura de guerra ni armadura, simplemente con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola sin expresión alguna **―** Además ¿Sabes lo asombroso que es esto? Heda Vs Wanheda, la pelea de los amantes.

― Debes estar bromeando. No lo haré ― Clarke se cruzo de brazos observando cómo Octavia le susurraba algo a Lexa en _Trigedasleng_ sin poder entender nada de lo que conversaban.

― Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto **―** Inmediatamente Octavia se giro dando la señal de que la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar dejando a una muy sorprendida Clarke

― ¿Enserio Vamos a hacer esto Lexa? **―** La comandante solo le regalo una leve sonrisa de esas que ponía a latir a mil su corazón pero que en este momento trataba de controlar.

― No importa cuántas veces lo he intentado, no has querido Verme o hablar conmigo **―** Lexa busco furtivamente con la mirada a uno de sus guardias comunicándole la siguiente fase de su _Plan_ **―** El que estemos las dos frente a frente ya es un logro

― He tenido mis razones **―** Gruño molesta **―** Además, ¿Tu plan es Venir y pelear conmigo solo para verme?

― Bueno… Pelear no es exactamente parte de mi plan **―** De un momento a otro todo quedo en completa oscuridad, las estridentes luces habían desaparecido y no se podía ver absolutamente nada. Clarke trato de distinguir algo de su alrededor pero fue inútil, los nervios y el miedo empezaron a aparecer cuando se dio cuenta que no escuchaba ni un murmullo de la multitud que hace segundos se encontraban gritando.

― ¿Lexa? **―** Murmuro sin obtener respuesta, tuvo un mal presentimiento y cuando intento moverse de su lugar sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda inmovilizándola y cubría su boca para luego cargarla hacia la salida. El pánico la invadió ya que resultaba horriblemente familiar " _No otra vez por favor",_ intento patear y golpear pero fue inútil, su "secuestrador" no se detuvo ni desacelero el paso. Con todas sus fuerzas intento al menos voltear para ver quién era la persona que la llevaba a rastras pero su posición no le permitía siquiera ver su perfil.

De un momento a otro ya se encontraban fuera del bunker y se encontraban, en lo que parecía, una cueva. Cuando finalmente la soltaron, Clarke se giro para enfrentarse a su captor quien era nada más y nada menos que Lexa.

― Pero… ¿Qué carajos Lexa? **―** La ira de Clarke no se hizo esperar **―** ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?

― En mi defensa, te dije que pelear no era exactamente mi plan **―** La normalidad en la que Lexa se expresaba como si no hubiera hecho nada solo la enfurecía aun mas.

― El que lo hallas mencionado no te da derecho se llevarme contra mi voluntad **―** se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y soltó un pequeño grito de frustración **―** Joder… Me diste un buen susto.

Lexa se sintió mal por un momento, es cierto que la manera en se había llevado a Clarke no era la correcta y menos por todo lo que ella había pasado anteriormente. La inseguridad empezó a invadirla "¿ _En verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto?"_

― En verdad lo siento pero Necesitaba hablar contigo… te he extrañado mucho **―** Su voz se quebró con lo ultimo llamando la atención de Clarke. El azul se conecto con el verde, Lexa transmitió su inseguridad y Clarke su miedo. La tentación de cerrar la distancia era grande pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el paso.

― Yo también te he extraño… tanto que hasta duele **―** dijo de forma casi inaudible queriendo que nadie, aparte de Lexa, la escuchara **―** Pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

― Clarke…

― No. Lexa **―** La interrumpió **―** Esto debe terminar. Lo que ocurrió es solo una muestra de que no podemos estar juntas, nuestra más mínima interacción pone en peligro a nuestra gente.

― ¡Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes! **―** Lexa dio dos pasos decididos hacia Clarke **―** Lo que ocurrió no es una simple rebelión ante nuestra relación o ante la alianza, esto es algo mucho más serio.

" _Por supuesto que esto es mucho más serio"_ pensó. Con las peleas se había enterado de una o dos cosas acerca de lo sucedido, mas sin embargo hizo creer a los que la rodeaban que todo paso debido a que no muchos aceptaron su relación cuando se hizo pública y fue por ello que intentaron alejarla de Lexa.

― Sé que las dos estamos en peligro y juntarnos seria facilitarles el objetivo **―** Suspiro **―** Lexa nos quieren a ambas y si lo logran será el fin.

― Separarnos no es una opción **―** gruño **―** Clarke si tú piensas que permitiré que me sigas alejando de ti estas muy equivocada y menos cuando ya te han apartado de mi lado

― Mi rapto fue mas una advertencia que otra cosa **―** susurro desviando la mirada de Lexa, no podía permitirse quebrarse enfrente de ella **―** No le des tanta importancia a algo que ya paso

― ¿No darle importancia dices? **―** Lexa soltó una risa tan amarga que mando escalofríos al cuerpo de Clarke **―** No puedo no darle importancia a algo que te involucre y más cuando existía la posibilidad de perderte

― Ya te dije que…

― Clarke **―** Lexa termino de cerrar la distancia que existía entre las dos aprisionándola contra el muro **―** Se todo lo que ocurrió

" _Sé todo lo que ocurrió"_ esa oración se repitió mil y un veces en la cabeza de Clarke en cuestión de segundos, sintió como sus manos repentinamente se helaban y las ganas de vomitar la invadían _"¿Qué es lo que exactamente sabe?"_ La dura mirada de Lexa logro que por un momento perdiera sus fuerzas y apoyara todo su peso contra el muro en su espalda.

― No sé de lo que … **―** Lexa golpeo con furia el muro detrás de Clarke haciéndola encogerse de hombros

― ¡Deja de ocultarme las cosas! **―** Grito **―** ¡Joder! Juro que he intentado ser paciente, respetando tu silencio mientras esperaba que me contaras lo sucedido, simplemente esperando a que confiaras en mi… **―** Lexa se apoyo en el hombro de Clarke inhalando un poco su aroma intentando calmarse **―** 3 días después de que dejaras Polis, mis Guardias atraparon a un hombre sospechoso rondando por el edificio… Al principio no quiso decir nada pero luego… No paraba de hablar y gritar sobre todo lo que te hicieron, el muy maldito sonreía de forma tan cínica que estaba a punto de matarlo.

― Lexa…

― No lo hice. Aunque moría por clavar mi espada en su cuello y ver como la vida dejaba su cuerpo… no lo hice. Sabía que me estaba provocando por la forma en que buscaba alterarme, tuve que controlarme y ordenar que lo aprisionaran. Por la cara que puso diría que su plan fallo.

El silencio se hizo presente pero a diferencia de las otras veces no había tensión entre ellas, cada una se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Algo se avecinaba, algo grande, el rapto de Clarke, el Provocar la ira de Lexa… Todo era parte de un plan pero ¿Para qué? " _Tal vez querían que reaccionáramos de alguna forma"_ pensó. Clarke de forma inconsciente acariciaba la cabeza de Lexa quien se encontraba en la misma posición.

― Cuando ese maldito confeso lo que habían hecho contigo, mi cuerpo ardió en ira, tanto que me plantee matar a cada persona que se cruzara en mi camino. Titus me hizo dar cuenta de la situación, es gracias a él que no estemos en guerra **―** Rio secamente **―** De camino a mi habitación desate toda mi furia destruyendo todo lo que veía, era un completo desastre andando… **―** Lexa se irguió para ver de frente a Clarke **―** ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?¿Acaso no confías en mi?

― ¿Crees que es tan fácil? No podía siquiera ver mi reflejo sin sentir asco Lexa y menos podía verte a la cara y contarte lo ocurrido. Me fui de Polis porque necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba aceptar de una buena vez lo sucedido y superarlo

― ¿Y tu forma de pasar la página es meterte en peleas clandestinas?

― Tú no lo entiendes…

― No, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué tal si me lo explicas?

― No piensas darte por vencida ¿Verdad?

― Nunca **―** Lexa coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de forma despreocupada esperando que Clarke le brindara respuestas.

Clarke Suspiro por milésima vez en el día, intentar mantener a Lexa al margen de la situación sería inútil no importa cuánto lo intentara.

― De acuerdo, tu ganas pero con una condición **―** Clarke retrocedió dos pasos manteniendo aun más la distancia, De inmediato Lexa frunció el ceño y volvió acortar la distancia **―** Escucharas todo lo que tenga que decir, no te alteraras, ni harás nada impulsivo hasta que tengamos más información ¿De acuerdo? **―** Lexa gruño y desvió su mirada a otro punto en total desacuerdo **―** Entonces supondré que no estás interesada en lo que puedo decirte **―** Lexa resoplo en resignación y regreso su vista a Clarke quien la miraba de forma divertida.

― Prometo Intentar no hacer nada imprudente si tu prometes no alejarte de mí

― Me parece justo **―** besó suavemente la mejilla de Lexa, extrañando sentir su calidez a través de sus labios **―** Ahora volvamos a Arkadia

― Y luego me contaras todo

― Y luego te contare todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

― Y dime… ¿Cómo te escapaste de Polis?

Clarke y Lexa caminaban muy cerca de la otra en su camino a Arkadia, sus manos constantemente rozándose en cada paso que daban, sintiéndose satisfechas con ese mínimo contacto

― Clarke soy la comandante de los 13 clanes, no necesito salir a escondidas de mis dominios

― Oh ¿Enserio? ― Clarke golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Lexa sacándole una sonrisa

― Bien, es posible que Titus me descubriera montando mi caballo y luego empezara a correr detrás de mi intentando convencer a los guardias de detenerme ―Lexa hizo una mueca recordando el suceso ― Nunca creí que Titus sería tan rápido corriendo usando esa túnica

Clarke solo pudo reírse al imaginarse la situación contagiando parte de su felicidad a Lexa quien termino riéndose junto a ella como un par de niñas pequeñas. Cuando ambas lograron calmarse se dieron cuenta que ya estaban en la entrada del campamento donde algunos guardias de Lexa se encontraban vigilando los alrededores. Lexa les hizo señas a algunos para que la siguieran mientras los otros se quedaban en sus puestos.

A medida que avanzaban, muchas de las personas que se encontraban fuera de sus casas se les quedaron mirando y murmurando cosas entre si, después de todo, no muchos se acostumbraban a la presencia de Lexa en Arkadia

― Vamos a mi habitación, allí tendremos privacidad ―Lexa solo asintió sin quitar la vista al frente. En presencia de otros, Lexa adoptaba un aura tan amenazador que aunque repelía a muchos, a Clarke le parecía extrañamente _irresistible._

Al llegar al edificio, solo basto con una mirada de Lexa para que los guardias se apartaran de ellas y tomaran lugar en la entrada para cuidar la zona. Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos debido a que usualmente a esa hora las personas se encontraban cenando o tomando algo en el bar, por lo cual Clarke estaba segura de que no se encontrarían a nadie en su camino. _Que equivocada estaba_

― ¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo? ―A unos metros se encontraba Raven a medio vestir apoyada contra la pared junto a Octavia quien parecía muy concentrada ayudándola a Desvestirla.

Octavia se separó torpemente de Raven tan pronto escuchó la voz de Clarke, un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas el cual intento disimular desviando la mirada.

― ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo? ―Raven arqueó una ceja por la inesperada interrupción, sin tomarle importancia al hecho de encontrarse desnuda de la cintura para arriba, siendo cubierta únicamente por un brasier blanco ―Octavia y yo estábamos saldando cuentas

― ¿Saldando cuentas dices…?

― N-no es lo que parece ¿Bien? Raven iba a pagarme pero tenía las manos llenas de aceite de motor así que tuve que encargarme de quitarle la blusa ―Octavia hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía ―N-no es como s-si fuéramos hacer _algo,_ q-quiero decir, íbamos a hacer algo, ella iba a pagarme pero no de _Esa Forma_ ―Una risa nerviosa broto de sus labios tratando de aligerar el ambiente ―Tu me entiendes ¿No Lexa?

La nombrada se sorprendió al verse, _de cierta forma,_ involucrada gracias a Octavia. Desde el inicio se mantuvo al margen de la situación puesto que, aparte de que nada tenía que ver con ella, no entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso. Lexa miro a las 3 chicas a su alrededor expectantes a ella, como si su participación fuera de lo más importante para aclarar todo ese enredo

― Pues…― Lexa froto la parte posterior de su cuello pensando que cosa decir para acabar todo ―Me parece bien que los _Sky People_ tengan la opción de pagar de manera sexual.

― ¡¿QUE?! ―Clarke y Octavia gritaron al unisonó confundiendo aun mas a Lexa "¿ _Acaso no estuvo bien lo que dije?"_

― ¿Eso no era lo que iban a hacer? Quiero decir, en Polis es normal que algunas deudas se paguen con sexo... De hecho, la mayoría de las veces buscan pagarme de esa forma

― ¡¿QUE?!

― No es como si hubiese aceptado, quiero decir…

Raven estalló en carcajadas divirtiéndose por la discusión de sus amigas. Como pudo se limpio sus manos con sus pantalones tratando de quitarse la suciedad tomándose un tiempo para observar la escena: Octavia se encontraba sosteniendo a Clarke evitando que ésta se lanzara encima de Lexa _"¿Quién diría que Clarke Griffin fuera tan celosa?"_ Rió aun más y decidió unirse a la "diversión" tomó impulso y se subió en la espalda de Octavia quien, inconscientemente, soltó a Clarke para sostener a Raven causando que Lexa cayera al suelo por el imparable ataque de la rubia.

En pocas palabras, fue un momento tan ridículo que hizo reír aun mas a Raven

― Clarke vamos ¡Suéltala! No querrás que los _Grounder_ nos declaren la guerra si matas a su líder ―Raven no podía con la risa, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Octavia disfrutando el cómo su amiga sacudía fuertemente a Lexa sin importar estar armando una escena

― Clarke Por favor Cálmate ―La comandante tomo a su "atacante" por la muñecas frenando su asalto contra ella ―Concéntrate en el hecho de que Raven y Octavia estaban a punto de Hacerlo en medio del pasillo

― ¡Que no Estábamos haciendo nada!

― "Nada" no era exactamente lo que hacíamos, quiero decir tú eras la que no pudo esperar en quitarme la camisa

― ¡Raven!

― ¡Es broma! Joder ―Raven se bajo riéndose de la espalda de Octavia tratando de normalizar su respiración ―Jesús… Ya enserio, Octavia necesitaba su parte de las ganancias de la pelea de hoy, siempre guardo el dinero en mi brasier así que le dije que tendría que esperar pero como lo necesitaba con urgencia le sugerí que si en verdad lo quería pues ella misma tendría que tomarlo ― Les mostro las manos manchadas de aceite del todoterreno ―No quería ensuciarme la ropa y así fue como nos encontraron.

― "Saldando cuentas"

― Exacto ― Ya sin importarle nada Raven sacó el dinero de Octavia y se lo tendió en la mano sin notar como su amiga se sonrojaba ante la acción ―No puedo creer que pensaran que andábamos en otra cosa

― En mi defensa con ustedes nunca se sabe

― ¡Oye!

― ¡Oh vamos! No es por presumir pero si le pagara con Sexo a Octavia ella terminaría debiéndome a mi ―Clarke se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa al ver como Octavia miraba furiosamente a Raven ―No te enojes _O_ pero tienes que saber que a pesar de tener la pierna como la tengo aun me se mover.

― ¿Me estás diciendo Rígida?

― No estoy diciendo nada de nada…

De repente, el sonido de la estática interrumpió la conversación y la voz de Jasper hizo su aparición a través del wookie tookie de Raven pidiendo la presencia de ambas en el taller por lo que tendrían que retirarse

― Vamos pequeña enojona ―Raven pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla de Octavia para luego tomar su camisa e ir adelantándose en su camino al taller. Octavia se quedo embobada por un segundo en el balanceo de caderas de la mecánica ganando miradas burlonas de Clarke y una de Extrañeza por parte de Lexa.

― Ni se les ocurra decir algo ―De inmediato giro sobre sus talones para seguir a Raven como un pequeño cachorro.

Lexa, quien aún seguía en el suelo, suspiró aliviada al ver como esas dos se alejaban y las dejaban al fin solas, con el tiempo, tratar con Raven y Octavia se había vuelto un poco más sencillo aunque aun no entendiera la mayor parte de las cosas que decían y/o hacían, se sentía satisfecha al ser "aceptada" por las amigas de Clarke aunque siempre terminara en situaciones tan ridículas como esta.

― Vamos ―Clarke le ofreció su mano para levantarse ―Mi habitación se encuentra cruzando el pasillo

Lexa Acepto gustosa la ayuda y siguieron lo que quedaba de camino en silencio hasta parar en la primera puerta de la esquina, rápidamente Clarke introdujo el código de acceso en el tablero para luego entrar junto a Lexa. Al solo dar un paso Lexa se quedo sorprendida al verse rodeada de dibujos y bocetos pegados y hasta dibujados en las mismas paredes del pequeño cuarto, Clarke había plasmado prácticamente todo a su alrededor: Las grandes puertas de Arkadia, el viejo campamento, el lago y los bosques pero lo que más había retratado era Polis, había un montón de imágenes del mercado, los establos, la gran torre junto al salón del trono, todo estaba representado tan detalladamente que hasta sintió algo de nostalgia al estar algo lejos de casa.

― Tuve algo de tiempo libre ―Clarke tomo asiento en una pequeña banqueta ubicada cerca de la cama ―Las dos primeras semanas de mi llegada a Arkadia me negaba a salir sin importar el motivo, hacer esto me ayudo a centrarme y no perderme en mis pensamientos…

Lexa asintió aun perdida en la belleza de las imágenes, examinando atentamente los finos trazos que los conformaban. De vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Clarke quien tenía la vista fija en la nada mientras jugueteaba con el cierre de su chaqueta, sabía que esta conversación sería muy difícil para ambas pero era necesaria. Tomó asiento frente a ella y acaricio sus manos tratando de tranquilizarla

― Lo siento ―Clarke retuvo algo de aire tratando de conseguir algo de valor ―No es que no quiera hablar es que es algo difícil saber por dónde empezar

― No te apresures, cuando estés lista yo estaré aquí

Clarke mordisqueo su labio inferior tratando de disimular el temblor de éste y volvió a retirar la mirada cosa que Lexa no se permitió, en ningún momento aparto la vista de Clarke tratando de descifrar lo que sea que estuviera pensando. Era increíble como hacía menos de 10min Clarke se encontraba tan suelta riendo y peleando con las ocurrencias de las chicas y ahora, en la intimidad de su cuarto, se veía tan nerviosa y vulnerable, Lexa se sintió culpable por hacerla pasar un mal rato trayendo a la luz los malos recuerdos que había intentado sepultar estas semanas. Sin embargo, todo esto era necesario, necesitaban comunicarse si querían arreglarse.

― La última noche que estuvimos juntas… Recuerdo haberte dicho que aun parecía irreal todo lo que habíamos logrado ― Clarke rió amargamente recordando la sensación de estar entre sus brazos luego de hacer el amor esa noche **―** La mañana siguiente, te habías ido sin despedirte así que decidí hacer una ronda y visitar a los más enfermos de la aldea, fui sola pues creí que no era necesario la compañía de los Guardias, pero que tonta fui…

― Clarke…

― No pensé en la posibilidad de que algo pudiera pasar, con lo pacifico que se había vuelto la vida yo… ― gruño frustrada intentando no perderse en sus lamentos ― De cualquier forma parece ser que alguien estuvo siguiéndome, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… fui noqueada sin poder defenderme.

― ¿Viste su cara? ¿Sabes quienes eran?

― No reconocí a nadie, recuerdo siluetas y algunas voces pero nada detallado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando desperté me encontraba atada en un lugar oscuro y desconocido. Pase los primeros 3 días sola sin que otra persona apareciera, intente por todos los medios desatarme pero fue inútil, luego empecé a gritar pensando que tal vez alguien me oiría y acudiría a mí pero nada paso… El hambre, la sed y el cansancio empezaron a afectarme y sin querer volví a caer dormida… Luego de eso comenzó lo peor

― … ¿Qué sucedió?

― Al cuarto día un hombre entró en la habitación y sin siquiera decir algo empezó a golpearme hasta dejarme nuevamente inconsciente

Lexa se levanto bruscamente dando vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado, no podía escuchar más, _No quería escuchar más,_ la ira la estaba consumiendo causando estragos con su autocontrol, las manos empezaron a temblar por la fuerza ejercida al mantenerlas en forma de puño, observó como Clarke se encogió en su asiento con miedo reflejado en sus ojos reprochándose mentalmente por su comportamiento, esto no se trataba de ella sino de Clarke. Lexa tomo 3 respiraciones profundas procurando mantener la mente en blanco para seguidamente regresar a su lugar.

― Lo siento ― Lexa beso suavemente la frente de Clarke para luego bajar a la comisura de sus labios tomándose un poco más de tiempo ― No debí reaccionar así ―Clarke aprovecho su cercanía para acurrucarse en el cuello de la comandante sintiendo finalmente la tranquilidad de estar entre sus brazos

Se mantuvieron un par de minutos es esa posición disfrutando de su cercanía hasta que finalmente Clarke se separo tomando tres respiraciones profundas.

― No hay mucho que contar a partir de eso… habían días en los que me encontraba completamente sola, otros en los que solo abrían la puerta para dejarme un trozo de pan y un cubo de agua… Hubo uno que otro golpe pero nada tan fuerte como la primera vez… Lo más extraño es que por más que lo intente nunca me dirigieron la palabra y tampoco intentaron sacarme algún tipo de información.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que en todo ese tiempo no te interrogaron? ¿Te mantuvieron encerrada por gusto?

― No creo que haya sido por simple gusto… En ocasiones podía escuchar murmullos detrás de las paredes… Ellos hablaban en _Trigedasleng_ , Algo relacionado con Polis ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

Lexa se paso la mano por el cuello asimilando la información y a su vez haciendo memoria de todo lo ocurrido desde la desaparición de Clarke intentando encontrar algo fuera de lo común

― No hubo nada… Desde el segundo en que me di cuenta de que no te encontrabas rápidamente di la orden de buscarte, prácticamente movilice a toda Polis para hallarte, mande mensajeros para Arkadia por ayuda, me sentía tan desesperada… ― Lexa trago en seco el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta ― No fue de extrañar que muchos embajadores se opusieron a colaborar en tu búsqueda alegando que era demasiado problema por una persona ― gruñó ― Claro que al recordarles todo lo que hiciste por nuestro pueblo no tuvieron más opción que obedecerme.

― Debe haber algo, aunque sea un mínimo detalle

Lexa repaso mentalmente cada día intentando hallar algo, reviviendo cada movimiento que hizo y observo en aquel entonces buscando algún tipo de "señal" extraña, sin embargo, se frustro al no conseguir algo que fuera de utilidad… _A menos que…_

― _Ice Nation_ ― susurró ― Ellos fueron de los pocos que no se opusieron a tu búsqueda, de hecho fueron los que más se dispusieron a prestar ayuda

― No entiendo…

― Ice Nation presto a varios hombres y los mandó en grupos a distintas partes, muchos regresaron sin nada hasta que uno en particular trajo prisioneros de la zona muerta. Ellos afirmaban que un grupo te tenia cautiva en el desierto y que era necesario que yo personalmente fuera antes de que sea demasiado tarde

― ¿Zona Muerta Dices?

― Me insistieron tanto en que los acompañara que estuve a punto de dejarlo todo e ir inmediatamente pero llegaron noticias de Arkadia, el grupo de Indra y Kane encontraron rastros al este, a unos kilómetros de las cuevas que conectaban con _Mounth Weather._ El grupo de _Ice Nation_ no se mostro contento con esta nueva información

― ¿Crees que _Ice Nation_ esté planeando algo?

― No lo sé ― Suspiro ― Roan no ha demostrado ninguna señal de deslealtad y tampoco quiero creer que esté planeando algo en mi contra pero… de cualquier forma tendré que investigar más a fondo

Clarke beso cariñosamente la frente de Lexa deshaciendo su entrecejo

― Supongo que es mi turno de contarte como terminaron las cosas

Lexa se tenso al instante, Clarke estaba dispuesta a constarle _Eso_

― Si crees que es demasiado yo… ―

― Quiero contarte… ― Clarke la miro directamente a los ojos tomando valor de aquella intensidad que el verde de su mirada irradiaba. Tomo una respiración profunda intentado por todos los medios no quebrarse ― pienso que es importante que aclaremos todo

Lexa asintió y afianzó su agarre en sus manos entrelazadas

― Una tarde me dieron poca comida de lo usual, tenía tanta hambre que no me importo, solo necesitaba tener algo en el estomago. Después de eso no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve sola, la oscuridad comenzaba a marearme y el aire a faltarme ― Sintió como el sudor bajaba por su espalda y el corazón se le oprimía como un puño ― Y-yo gritaba… empecé a gritar para que me dejaran salir… Y-yo no aguantaba, n-no podía… ―

El primer lamento se le escapo por la garganta desencadenando uno tras otro convirtiéndose en un llanto descontrolado. Era la primera vez que se quebraba en frente de alguien, la primera vez que se desahoga a esa magnitud y, la primera vez que le contaba de eso a alguien

Y es que, Decirlo todo en voz alta era como repetir cada instante

Era aceptar que fue real

Y Clarke no quería aceptarlo.

Lexa intento acercársele pero Clarke no quería ser tocada, el miedo, el odio y la tristeza se veían reflejados en el opaco azul que ahora tenían sus ojos. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro no queriendo que Lexa la viera, se odio por preocuparla, se odio por no dejar de llorar pero principalmente se odio por ser tan Débil y no poder evitarlo.

― Y-yo no quise, lo intente… Intente d-defenderme ― intentó retener las lagrimas pero el dolor la superaba ― Él e-entro y exigió que callara m-mis gritos… Y-y de un momento a o-otro él estaba s-sobre mi rasgando mi ropa…

― Clarke es suficiente ― Lexa tomo sus manos para poder verla a los ojos ― No es necesario que sigas con esto, olvidemos esto y…

"Olvidar" Esa simple palabra le hizo hervir la sangre. Si pudiera deshacer cada momento todo sería más sencillo.

― ¿Olvidar? ¡Qué más quisiera yo! ―gritó ― ¡No sabes lo que es desear golpearse la cabeza hasta poder olvidarse todo esto!

El repentino cambio de aptitud la descoloco haciéndola dudar de sus palabras

― L-lo siento… yo solo quiero…

― ¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡Joder! Nadie puede ayudarme, por más que grite ese día por ayuda nadie me escucho, intente escaparme cuando me inmovilizo e intente golpearlo cuando empezó a tocarme… ― El rencor desbordaba en cada palabra ― Cuando ustedes llegaron ya era demasiado tarde, ellos ya se habían ido y yo solo deseaba estar muerta.

Lexa apretó la mandíbula ante aquella confesión, escucharlo desde la boca de Clarke lo hacía más difícil de asimilar, ella sufría y eso la mataba… La mataba porque no sabía qué hacer al respecto, observó impotente como Clarke temblaba de ira al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas.

No lo soportaba

Se decidió por acercarse ignorando todos los intentos para evitarla. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos no le importo los empujones ni los gritos de Clarke exigiendo que la soltara, la apretó fuertemente sintiendo como Clarke poco a poco se rendía y ahogaba su furia y sus lamentos en su hombro y, en aquel momento, se permitió lo que toda su vida le habían prohibido: Llorar.

Se quebró junto a ella, desahogo cada lagrima que contuvo desde el momento que supo que estaba desaparecida. Se lamentó por no estar para protegerla y por todo el dolor que sentía al verla tan lastimada.

Juntas Expresaron aquel dolor que mantenían guardado

Esa fue la primera vez que ambas fueron vulvenarables juntas, en la intimidad de la habitación, sin personas observando ni presionando, dejando a un lado las apariencias que las obligaban a mantener su fortaleza, solo eran ellas dos.

No _Heda_ ni _Wanheda_

Solo Clarke y Lexa

* * *

 **Aquí Nuevo capitulo ^^**

 **También pueden seguirme en Wattpad con el mismo nombre Susanro05**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado abrazadas mientras trataban de controlar su llanto. Cuando ambas lograron calmarse terminaron acomodándose en la cama sin decir alguna palabra, solo adormeciéndose con las pausadas respiraciones de la otra.

Fue Lexa quien despertó primero sintiéndose desorientada de su ubicación pero al sentir como el cuerpo de Clarke abrazaba el suyo sin ninguna señal de querer soltarse se relajo instantáneamente. Se dedico a observarla fijamente al mismo tiempo que recordaba los sucesos del día anterior, sin duda tendría mucho trabajo para cuando regresara a Polis.

Si tenía que ser honesta temía por lo que se avecinaba, todo indicaba que alguien planeaba algo en contra de ellas y su gente, ahora tendría que mantenerse alerta sobre cualquier cosa a su alrededor y, si encontraba al bastardo que lastimo a Clarke, le haría tanto daño que el mismo se pondría de rodillas a suplicando su muerte.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como Clarke se removía a su lado hasta abrir perezosamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella

\- Vaya… Aun tienes ese capricho de mirarme mientras duermo

\- Y tu aun tienes ese raro humor al despertar ― Clarke se encogió de hombros para seguidamente caer en un gran bostezo que hizo sonreír a Lexa ― Buenos días…

\- Buenos días…

Lexa sonrió por lo adorable que se veía Clarke recién levantada. Se acomodó de lado apoyándose en un brazo para mirarla de frente

\- Parece que amaneciste de muy buen humor

\- Sabes bien que eso solo sucede cuando despierto junto a ti ― susurró aun teniendo algo de timidez por las cosas que Clarke le hacía decir.

Si alguien más escuchara las palabras que Lexa le dedicaba a Clarke en la intimidad se moriría de vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan expresiva en público y Clarke lo sabía y a la vez disfrutaba ser la persona que sacaba aquella faceta de Lexa.

Clarke se acomodo de la misma forma que Lexa para devolverle la mirada y así apreciar el brillo juguetón que cargaba esa mañana. Sin pensarlo mucho, levanto su mano para regalarle suaves caricias en la parte de atrás de su cuello, justo donde empezaba uno de sus tatuajes. Lexa dejo escapar un pequeño ronroneo de placer por la atención recibida en esa zona. Clarke siempre le hacía caricias como esas luego de un estresante día

\- Clarke… ― La rubia detuvo sus atenciones para prestarle atención ― ¿Estamos bien?

Clarke la observo por unos momentos sin saber exactamente que responder. No podía negar que la repentina llegada de Lexa le había devuelto parte de la paz que había perdido, el que pudieran hablar le había quitado un gran peso de encima pero aun así, aunque deseara regresar a Polis junto a ella, sentía que no era lo correcto.

\- Sabes que las cosas no son como antes

\- No has respondido mi pregunta

\- No hay nada que responder ― suspiró ― Ahora mismo tenemos cosas más que…

\- No quieres estar conmigo ― interrumpió ― No tienes que seguir creando excusas para decirme eso

No pudo evitar enojarse por la naturalidad en la que Lexa dijo aquello. Ella no estaba "Creando Excusas" Después de todo, el día en que formalizaron su relación a pesar de que existía paz entre los clanes, Lexa aun cargaba con la promesa de que su gente siempre iría primero.

\- ¿Y tu si? A pesar de todo lo que te conté ¿Aun quieres seguir con toda esta locura?

Lexa la observo fijamente para luego dejarse caer de espaldas en el colchón, cortando todo contacto visual y concentrándose en un punto cualquiera del techo

\- La verdad es que si es una locura. En este momento debería estar en Polis dirigiendo y sentenciando a muerte a todo bastardo que intento traicionarme pero ¿Sabes qué? En lugar de eso estoy aquí ― una amarga risa broto de sus labios causándole escalofríos a Clarke ― En lugar de eso estoy aquí, en el campamento de los _Sky people_ , rogando porque vengas conmigo y ¿Sabes otra cosa? Lo odio. Odio ser tan débil cuando se trata de ti.

\- ¿Qué estas…

\- Quiero que seas jodidamente Honesta conmigo sin evadirme o inventando otra maldita excusa ¿Me culpas por todo lo que te paso?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso piensas eso?

"¿ _Enserio pienso eso?"_ la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, ni ella misma se entendía. La repentina subida de energía que le generó aquella discusión la obligó a levantarse y enfrentar a Clarke desde su nueva posición.

\- ¡Regresaste a Arkadia sin decirme nada! Me preocupe tanto cuando no pude encontrarte en ninguna parte de la torre y fue entonces que pensé… ¡Pensé que estabas escapando de mi! Luego Titus me dijo algo que…

\- ¿Qué te dijo? ― Interrumpió ― Lexa ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Porque te puedo asegurar que no es cierto, sabes que me fui porque necesitaba espacio, tal vez debí decírtelo pero en aquel momento no tenía cabeza para pensar.

Clarke notó como Lexa parecía estar en conflicto, como si quisiera decir algo pero al mismo tiempo se frenara de hacerlo. Finalmente, observó como aspiró profundamente como dándose valor para hablar

\- Simplemente me dijo algo que ya tenía presente: Las personas que se involucran conmigo siempre salen afectadas, lo mismo paso con Costia, siempre todo lo que sucede es culpa mía

\- Eso no es…

\- Estas dos semanas que has estado lejos he pensado finalmente alejarme de ti y acabar con toda esta mierda pero ¿Quién lo diría? Aquí estoy porque no quiero una vida sin ti. Antes te fallé al dejarte sola en _Mounth Weather_ y ahora, lo volví hacer al no estar para protegerte. Todo el mundo nos ha dicho que lo mejor es que lo nuestro no exista pero ya no quiero pensar en "lo mejor para todos" Por una vez quiero ser egoísta y pensar en lo mejor para mi… y lo mejor para mi es estar junto a ti. No me importa que sea una locura ― Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por un instante, donde el verde y el azul de sus miradas se compenetraron ― Sé que juntas podemos lograrlo, prefiero pelear y morir a tu lado sabiendo que disfrute cada segundo a estar lejos arrepintiéndome de cada instante perdido.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, las palabras de Lexa le habían causado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía vocalizar una respuesta. El que ella estuviera dispuesta a lo que sea para estar con ella la hacía extremadamente feliz pero tampoco podía ocultar el miedo por los riesgos que esto podría causar.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

\- Ya tome la decisión. No existe duda en mi corazón y nadie, ni siquiera tu, podrá hacer que cambie de opinión.

Clarke observo detenidamente a Lexa tratando de encontrar algún signo de arrepentimiento de sus palabras pero en esos momentos no vio más que determinación en su mirada

\- No sé qué decirte

\- No es como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso para estar cerca de ti. Mi decisión está tomada

\- Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

 **Afueras de Arkadia**

A las orillas del lago se encontraba Octavia afilando su espada, aunque habían herramientas en el taller del campamento para ello, ella prefería hacerlo de la forma en que Lincoln le había enseñado. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde su muerte y no podía negar que aun lo extrañaba, el dolor de perderlo fue muy difícil de superar y es que, más que su amante, Lincoln fue la persona que le enseño lo que es la libertad y a encontrarse a sí misma.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras terminaba con su espada cuando de repente un ruido proveniente del bosque la alerto. Oculto sus objetos entre las rocas y se sumergió en el largo para no ser vista, sorpresivamente un grupo de personas emergió entre los árboles, por sus ropas pudo identificar que eran personas de Arkadia, sin embargo, no pudo reconocer a ninguno

\- Pero qué diablos…

No pudo observar más ya que como llegaron se fueron, al rato cuando pensó que no habría peligro, salió del agua tomó sus cosas y se dirigió de regreso al campamento sin dejar de pensar en aquellas personas. A lo lejos divisó a Raven e inmediatamente una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero rápidamente se regaño internamente, últimamente la presencia de su amiga le causaba sensaciones extrañas, cosas que no había sentido desde…

\- ¡Hey Octavia! ― Raven le hizo señas para que se acercara ― ¿Dónde te habías metido? Necesitaba tu apoyo en algunas cosas

\- ¿Mi apoyo dices? Como la vez que me quede a tu lado durante 2 horas solo por sostener una llave que ni siquiera utilizaste

\- ¡Hey! no pensé que no utilizaría esa llave, además era muy pesada y necesitaba a alguien capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad ―

Octavia rodó los ojos por las ocurrencias de su amiga, al sentirse incomoda por tener la ropa mojada decidió quitarse la chaqueta revelando los tatuajes que no hace mucho le habían realizado demostrando que oficialmente formaba parte del Clan Wood

Y mientras que la joven Blake se encontraba concentrada quitando el exceso de agua, muchos de los que estaban alrededor no pudieron evitar admirar la belleza en la que se había convertido. Cosa que no agrado mucho a Raven, quien no podía evitar sentirse incomoda al ver como todos parecían interesarse en Octavia y, lo peor, cuando la mayoría de ellos fueron los que se burlaron de ella por ser la chica que vivía escondida en el arca.

\- Raven ¿me estas escuchando? ― La mecánica rápidamente salió de su ensoñación dándose cuenta que Octavia llevaba rato hablándole. Inconscientemente sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su amiga regañándose internamente por ser tan obvia.

\- Perdón ¿qué decías?

\- Que si quisieres ir a comer conmigo. Ya es hora del almuerzo

\- ¿Octavia Blake se encuentra disponible para almorzar? espérame un minuto, no puedo rechazar esa invitación ― La mencionada arqueo una ceja ante el comentario. Raven siempre exageraba comentando lo "popular" que ella se había vuelto y que últimamente era muy solicitada para estar con ella.

Cuando Raven termino sus labores se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Aunque la mecánica siempre bromeaba con la popularidad de su amiga, la verdad es que ambas ignoraban el hecho de que tenían cierta fama en el campamento y existían muchas personas deseando una oportunidad con ellas.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo estén llevando Clarke y Lexa?

\- Tomando en cuenta lo testaruda y cabezota que pueden ser ambas… Yo diría que bastante bien

\- Ojala y logren llegar a un acuerdo

Lo que no sabían que es que a partir de ese día nada sería igual


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

― Clarke ¿No piensas comer algo?

Ambas se encontraban en el comedor tomando un buen desayuno/almuerzo por lo tarde que habían decidido salir de la habitación. O al menos eso hacia Lexa, quien apenas mostró su cara en el lugar fue atendida sirviéndole lo mejor en grandes cantidades sin poder negarse. Por otra parte, Clarke si rechazo amablemente la comida, solo aceptando un poco te

― No tengo apetito, siento algo de malestar

― Octavia me ha contando que tampoco te has alimentado bien ― Clarke solo pudo rodar los ojos ¿Qué tanto habían hablando Octavia y Lexa? ― No es bueno que andes descuidando tu salud.

― Estoy bien, no es nada por lo que haya que preocuparse

Lexa estaba a punto de discutir cuando unos gritos se hicieron presentes y, al voltear, observaron que la causante era una chica que estaba a punto de ser estrangulada por Raven, si no fuera porque Octavia la mantenía firmemente agarrada impidiendo la masacre. La gran mayoría rompió en carcajadas mientras los restantes simplemente ignoraron el hecho ya estando acostumbrados por los repentinos arranques de la Mecánica.

― ¡Eso es! ¡Corre! que si te veo cerca te voy a patear tan fuerte que nunca volverás a experimentar….

― ¡Raven! ― Octavia intentaba cubrir su boca e intentar parar el griterío de su amiga, lástima que Raven no se la ponía fácil.

― ¿Qué? Ella empezó. Si va a coquetearte que al menos tenga la decencia de saludar y no empujarme y arrimarse como una perra

― Ella no estaba…. Olvídalo

A lo lejos, visualizaron la mesa donde se encontraban Clarke y Lexa y se acercaron sin recibir invitación

― Tan temprano y ya armaste un alboroto ― Fue la cálida bienvenida que Clarke le brindo a sus amigas

― Tu vida no sería nada interesante sin mi Griffin. Admítelo ― La mecánica arrastro una silla para sentarse ignorando la dura mirada de Clarke

― Iré por nuestras bandejas. Trata de no lanzarte encima de alguien mientras no estoy ―

― Que va. No puedo si no estás para sostenerme ―

Octavia rodó los ojos y se levanto para buscar la comida, sin embargo, solo Lexa detecto el leve sonrojo que surco las mejillas de Octavia

― Y bien Lexa como te trata la vida

La relación de Lexa y Raven era… de una forma y otra extraña pero no difícil, o bueno, ya no lo era, al principio Raven se reusaba a todo lo que involucraba a Lexa, de hecho, prácticamente rompió todo lazo de amistad con Clarke luego de que ella revelo que estaban formalmente juntas. Fueron tiempos incómodos, al principio Octavia estaba de acuerdo con ella, no era fácil ver a una amiga en una relación con la líder de la gente que casi les cuesta la vida y les quito a muchos compañeros y seres amados.

Sin embargo, Lexa se esforzó para demostrar que toda esa confrontación quedó en el pasado y, con mucho esfuerzo e insistencia por parte de Clarke, pidió sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido. Por supuesto, para Raven esas palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro, sin embargo, Octavia si dejo su actitud reacia ante Lexa por los continuos viajes que realizaba hacia Polis y algunos entrenamientos en donde pudo conocer mejor a la Temida Comandante, de hecho, gracias a ella pudo probar su valía y formar parte del clan Woods (Trikru)

Y aunque a Raven le costó mucho admitirlo, no pudo negar que Lexa era una gran persona y, como Octavia se fue al lado oscuro (así lo vio cuando dejo de apoyarla) decidió rendirse y aceptar la situación

Eso sí, nunca la verían inclinándose o venerándola

Si quería su aceptación tendría que bajarse de la nube unos momentos para las conversaciones no tan formales que Raven siempre empezaba

― Pues…

― ¿Tuvieron una noche movidita? ― Interrumpió con normalidad robándose una uva de su plato

― ¡Raven! ― reprendieron Clarke y Octavia, quien acaba de llegar con las bandejas.

― ¿Qué? No se enojen, apuesto que todos tienen envidia de Clarke. Es la más cercana a tener acción

― Enserio eres única

― Lo sé, seguro morirían sin mi

Lexa seguía comiendo mientras escuchaba a las 3 chicas de su alrededor sin entender mucho, estar en Arkadia la hacía sentir extraña pero no incomoda, aun no se acostumbraba mucho al orden de las cosas ni entendía mucho de lo que hablaban. Gracias a Clarke y Octavia, había aprendido que mucha de las cosas que Raven decía eran bromas o insinuaciones que ella no captaba para su gracia. Cosa que al principio le molestaba pero luego le pareció algo relajante. Estar en un lugar donde algunas personas la veían como igual y no sentían miedo ante su presencia la relajaban y, que se tomaran esa confianza, la hacían feliz, puesto que hacía mucho que no se tomaba esa libertad

― Hey Lexa que te parece un pequeño enfrentamiento luego de comer ― Propuso Octavia con algo de emoción, desde que mejoraron su relación cualquier tipo de entrenamiento era, por así decirlo, "lo suyo". Después de todo, Octavia tenia una fuerza y habilidad que competía con sus mejores guerreros

Por supuesto aun le faltaba mucho para poder alcanzarla

― ¿No te cansas de perder? ― Preguntó con humor ganándose un pequeño golpe de la Joven Blake

― Si Octavia, ¿no te cansas de recibir una brutal paliza de esta salvaje?

Jasper, siempre de amigable, apareció detrás de Lexa tambaleante con su aspecto desgarbado y, según su olor, algo alcoholizado dando a entender que no estaba del todo consciente.

― Nadie te invito Jasper. Lárgate ― gruño Raven sintiéndose tensa ante la presencia de su _Antiguo_ amigo

― ¿Quién se está dirigiendo a ti? ― Manifestó una expresión de Asco ― No puedo creer que estés aquí sentada después de lo mucho que intentaste deshacerte de ella. Eres una hipócrita

― Ya basta con eso ― Intervino Clarke desviando levemente su mirada hacia Lexa quien se mantenía al margen de la situación o, al menos, eso parecía por fuera, pero internamente trataba de mantener su autocontrol

― ¿O qué? ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que hiciste en mounth weather? Aquí solo veo a 3 traidoras. Incluso tu Octavia, preferiste a estos salvajes antes que a tu propia gente y tienes el descaro de mostrarlo como si fuera algo bueno.

― Suficiente. Es hora de irnos Jasper ― Monty apareció de entre la multitud para sacar a su amigo y evitar un daño mayor

Bueno, si es que era posible

― ¿Qué dices? Si no estoy haciendo… ― Ni bien pudo terminar de hablar cuando Lexa ya se había levantado agarrándolo del cuello dificultando su habla, el rápido y violento movimiento causo que la mesa y todo su contenido se volteara, resultando un estruendoso ruido que atrajo mayor atención de de las personas que los rodeaban

Clarke se dio cuenta del alboroto que estaban armando y le preocupo que Lexa parecía no importarle, y eso, ponía en peligro los esfuerzos de que fuera aceptada en el campamento, después de todo, aun habían personas que sentían cierto rechazo y miedo a su presencia.

― Lexa…

― ¿A-acaso e-estas moles-ta? ― Dijo entrecortado debido a la presión que Lexa ejercía sobre el ― D-después d-e todo si e-res una s-salvaje s-s-sin control

― ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? ― Kane y tres guardias entraron en escena y, para empeorar las cosas, dos de los escoltas de Lexa también aparecieron ― Comandante… Suelte Jasper por favor

Lexa sabía que tenía que soltarlo, tampoco planeaba hacerle daño, solo necesitaba que cerrara su boca y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue dificultarle su respiración pero, en retrospectiva, tal vez no fue la mejor idea al ver toda la atención que recibía. Observo como Clarke y Kane se acercaban lentamente hacia ella a la vez que sus escoltas se ponían en guardia, con una mirada indicó que no se entrometieran. Cuando sintió la mano de Clarke tomar suavemente su hombro pensó que ya era hora de soltar a Jasper

― E-ella será tu fin, l-lo sabes ¿verdad? ― Susurró para que solo ella pudiera escuchar ― H-haces todo por ella para demostrar tu lealtad y la de tu pueblo pero… I-independiente-mente de lo q-que hagan… S-seguirán siendo los bastardos que arremetieron contra n-nuestra gente y Tú la traido-ra que nos dejo morir en Mounth Wheather ― Lexa sujeto con más fuerza a Jasper ignorando cualquier llamado de Clarke ― ¿Q-quién nos asegura que n-no volverá a pasar? Con razón Clarke busca alejarse todo esto y tú, como toda perrita faldera, vas detrás d-de ella sin importar lo que ello pueda causar… ¿T-te das cuenta d-d-del peligro a-al que n-nos expones?

― ¿De que estas…? ―

― Lexa vámonos es suficiente ― Clarke la sujeto fuertemente llamando su atención, sintió como Jasper se agitaba entre sus manos ya sin poder soportar la presión de su cuello por lo que recurrió a soltarlo sin cuidado observando como caía estrepitosamente al suelo, observó como los guardias lo levantaron y rápidamente se lo sacaron del lugar mientras Kane dispersaba la multitud evitando más problemas.

― Lexa Mírame ― Clarke, al ver la mirada perdida de Lexa, nuevamente llamo su atención ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo Jasper?

Lexa observo detenidamente a Clarke, lo que Jasper le dijo no era nada nuevo, ella sabía los riesgos, lo había pensando una y otra vez y no existía duda. Ella lo valía todo. Sin embargo, había algo que no le cuadraba del todo: Jasper. Su odio hacia ella era algo de lo que estaba muy al tanto y, si era honesta, poco le importaba, pero existían días como hoy en los perdía la paciencia. No obstante, las cosas fueron un tanto diferentes hoy, Jasper le estaba advirtiendo algo o, al menos, eso parecía.

― No es nada, es solo que…. ― Lexa se vio interrumpida al sentir como alguien las estaba observando, detallando su entorno encontró al responsable: un hombre, quien al ver que Lexa le devolvía la mirada, le sonrió de una forma tan extraña que le revolvió el estomago.

Sintió como Clarke jalaba su mano para salir del lugar sin ser consciente de la mirada de aquel hombre, fue entonces cuando el desconocido movió lentamente sus labios indicando algo que Lexa tardo en entender.

" _A tu izquierda"_

Luego, todo fue cuestión de segundos

Apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando una botella impactó contra el lado izquierdo de su rostro, rompiéndose en pequeños trozos que cortaron a lo largo de su cuello y oído. El golpe la aturdió pero se recompuso lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que una segunda botella golpeara a Clarke interponiendo su mano en la trayectoria recibiendo todo el impacto. Los gritos inundaron el lugar, personas corriendo de un lugar otro empujándose para salir. Sin embargo, entre tanto desorden pudo Divisar a aquel extraño hombre corriendo entre la multitud

― ¡Ustedes! ― llamo rápidamente a sus guardias que, en un instante ya estaban junto a ella ― Sigan a ese hombre, no dejen que se escape ¡PERO YA!

Al ver de quien se trataba, rápidamente corrieron en su búsqueda. Octavia también se unió a la persecución al entender que ese hombre estaba involucrado en lo sucedido, Lexa estaba a punto de seguirlos pero sentía aturdimiento por el golpe en su oído, además, sentía la zona de su rostro y su mano extrañamente paralizadas y, como aquella sensación, recorría lentamente el resto de su cuerpo

" _¿Acaso es algún tipo de veneno?"_

Sintió como Clarke se movía detrás de ella y, como pudo, se giro preocupándose de que haya tenido contacto con aquel extraño veneno pero lo que vio la angustio más.

Se encontraba tambaleante, con los ojos completamente desenfocados

Y, cuando se encontraron en un instante con los de ella.

Nada

Cayo al suelo completamente desvanecida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

La enfermería se encontraba igual de agitada que el resto del campamento, personas buscando ayuda entraban y salían con rapidez mientras el poco personal trataba de atenderlos a todos. Aparentemente muchos habían salido heridos en ese pequeño atentado ocurrido en la cafetería. Lexa se encontraba sentada en una esquina observando fijamente a Clarke quien se hallaba acostaba completamente dormida al otro lado de la habitación, sentía como la sangre escurría de su rostro y brazo proveniente de sus heridas sin tratar y como el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo se sentía dormido y pesado para moverse.

Suspiró recostándose en su asiento, cerrando los ojos tratando de ignorar la molesta sensación de inmovilidad, muchas personas pasaron por su lado ignorando y evitando su estado, cosa que Lexa no le extraño, era obvio que nadie quería tratarla pensando que ella era la causante de todo, tampoco es que le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era aquel extraño que sus guardias aun buscaban. Sin embargo, Era gracioso pensar que en otros tiempos ya todos estarían muertos o suplicando su perdón.

― ¡Dra. Griffin!

Abby entro a la habitación dando órdenes e indicaciones con maestría, era obvio que muchos de los que trabajaban ahí se sentían perdidos sin sus instrucciones aunque estuvieran tratando las cosas más simples. Con rapidez aplacó la situación disminuyendo notoriamente el alboroto y el tránsito de gente permitiéndole ir libremente hacia donde estaba su hija. Lexa observo cómo Abby revisaba una y otra vez el historial de Clarke mientras le realizaba preguntas a la enfermera sobre los estudios que le habían realizado.

¿Qué se sentirá que alguien se preocupe por ti?

Por un momento, un pequeño recuerdo de cuando era pequeña le cruzo por la mente, de cuando antes de que llegara Titus y la llevara a Polis, de cuando vivía con su…

― ¿Lexa? ― Sin darse cuenta Abby ya se encontraba inclinada enfrente suyo examinando la herida de su brazo ― ¿Por qué no te han atendido? Tienes sangre seca por todas partes y muchas de tus heridas aun gotean ― Abby intentaba parrar la hemorragia sin tocar mucho los cortes ya que habían pedazos de vidrio incrustado, suerte para Lexa que el "veneno" no solo paralizaba su cuerpo, sino también desaparecía la sensación de dolor ― Ven sígueme, hay que curar y limpiar muy bien esas heridas

Abby empezó a andar confiando en que Lexa la estaba siguiendo, pero cuando giró se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar sin señal alguna de que iba a levantarse pronto, por lo que regreso sus pasos enfrentándola nuevamente

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres moverte?

― No puedo… El contenido de las botellas que me lanzaron tenía una clase de veneno, tengo la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo completamente paralizada

― ¿Y aun sabiendo eso no te atendieron? ― Alzó la voz llamando la atención de quienes las rodeaban ― ¿Acaso olvidan que puedes declararnos la guerra y destruirnos? ― Bromeó

― Supongo que olvide recordárselos ― le devolvió la sonrisa a Abby antes de que fuera a buscar los utensilios necesarios para tratarla

Antes de que limpiara sus heridas, le pregunto con exactitud lo que sentía para saber que suministrarle. Al aclararle que solo sentía parálisis y ningún tipo de dolor, tomó una muestra de sangre para ser analizada y le inyecto un liquido extraño que le un causo cosquilleo en el brazo. Para cuando empezó a retirar los fragmentos de vidrio de sus cortes ya empezaba a regresar la movilidad en sus extremidades, en ocasiones, Abby notó como Lexa desviaba su mirada hacia Clarke, como si pensara que en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse.

― Ella estará bien ― Terminó de limpiar los cortes y empezó a suturar sintiendo la completa atención de Lexa ― Pronto me darán los resultados de sus exámenes y luego veremos que sucede

Era muy observadora para saber que Abby escondía algo, bueno, tampoco es que lo intentara demasiado.

― Sea lo que sea, estaré ahí para ella.

Abby le sonrió débilmente mientras terminaba de coser sus heridas, tomó un trapo húmedo y empezó a limpiar la sangre seca de su cuello y rostro. Rió un poco al ver como se estremecía pero no evitaba el contacto, tal como si fuera una niña pequeña.

― Lexa… Quiero que seas sincera conmigo ― La observo atentamente captando su atención ― ¿Qué tanto amas a mi hija?

Lexa frunció el ceño extrañada por la pregunta, sintió una especie de _deja vú_ , ya que hace un tiempo Abby le había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta

― Daria todo por ella

En ningún momento Abby dejo de observar a Lexa y, como la primera vez que le hizo esa pregunta, percibió la completa sinceridad que transmitía su respuesta.

― Hace un tiempo eso me había dejado satisfecha pero el amor no se basa solo en dar, también debe haber existir el entendimiento y la paciencia

― No lo entiendo

― Dime… ¿Qué pasaría si…?

De repente, Octavia y los escoltas de Lexa irrumpieron en la habitación, todos agitados y con algunas heridas sin gravedad, Lexa y Abby se pusieron de pie rápidamente al ver como se acercaban hacia ellas.

― Heda ― _Neal,_ uno de sus escoltas, se coloco de rodillas retirándose rápidamente su pañoleta y la máscara de hueso que cubría su rostro, rebelando una cabellera negra con ojos grisáceos que en ningún momento se permitieron tener contacto con los de su comandante ― Seguimos al objetivo hasta los límites del área _Skypeople,_ perdimos su rastro a 2km pasando el lago y luego…

― ¿Luego?

― Nos emboscaron. Un grupo nos lanzo objetos con un extraño líquido y desaparecieron sin dejar huella, por suerte ninguno de nosotros salió herido.

― ¿Los vistes? ¿Sabes quienes eran? ― Observó cómo sus guardias intercambiaron miradas con un deje de nerviosismo ― _Syrah y Neal_ si tienen algo que decirme háganlo de una vez ― gruñó exasperada

― _Sky people_ ― Respondió su otra escolta: _Syrah_. Octavia se encontraba indiferente sin rastro de emoción alguna, muy diferente al estado de Abby quien no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro ― usaban las mismas ropas y…

Lexa dejo de escuchar luego de entender lo suficiente, no quería saber del asunto y enterarse de lo peor, enterarse de que posiblemente tenga que enfrentar otro enfrentamiento y deba tomar decisiones que no desea pero que forman parte de su _obligación_

― Déjennos ― Sin rechistar, Syrah y Neal se retiraron entendiendo que su comandante quería interrogar a Octavia Blake. Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, Lexa comenzó a sentir como toda su ira buscaba desbordarse de su cuerpo ― ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ― se dirigió directamente hacia Octavia quien tenía la vista fija en el lugar donde se hallaba Clarke

― No lo sé ¿Hará alguna diferencia? ― susurró aun sin hacerle frente a Lexa

― Octavia… No juegues conmigo ― Lexa eliminó el espacio que había entre ellas obligándola a verla a los ojos ― No quiero creer lo que me acaban de decir y sabes perfectamente el porqué. Así que si tienes cualquier maldita cosa que decirme será mejor que empieces ―

En ningún momento se quitaron la mirada una de la otra, la tensión empezó a rodearlas y Abby, de cierta forma, se sintió intimidada por el aura que ambas transmitían. Sin embargo, se encontraban en una difícil situación en donde, si la información del ataque era cierta, la paz que estaban disfrutando estaría a punto de acabar, a menos que Lexa y Octavia colaboraran y resolvieran el asunto.

― Dra. Griffin la necesitan ― La voz de la enfermera de cierta forma aliviano el ambiente, observo cuidadosamente como Lexa se alejaba de Octavia intentando calmarse.

― Voy enseguida ― Le respondió a la enfermera. Cuando ésta se fue, se colocó entre ambas chicas ― Sera mejor que no armen un escándalo mientras no estoy

Cuando Abby se alejo, Lexa tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que le permitía tener una buena visión de donde se encontraba Clarke, ver su pacifico rostro durmiendo y sus pausadas respiraciones le transmitían la calma que en estos momentos necesitaba.

― No eran de Arkadian ― sintió como Octavia tomo asiento a su lado hablando lo más bajo posible ― La gente que nos ataco se vestían como nosotros pero no forman parte del campamento, jamás los había visto.

― Se perfectamente que no pertenecen al campamento ― Cerró los ojos recordando con detalle al hombre de la cafetería ― Pero eso no cambia nada. El hecho de que se hallan infiltrado y se hagan pasar por uno de ustedes solo empeora la situación. Tarde o temprano me obligaran a tomar cartas en el asunto.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Alguien quiere romper la alianza poniéndonos unos contra otros. Estos no son ataques, son provocaciones para que tome represalias con Arkadia ― Si analizaba la situación, este "atentado" como lo estaban llamando, no causo más que miedo y heridas superficiales, nunca hubo un verdadero peligro

― Sabes que no tenemos nada que ver en ello ― Rebatió Octavia

― Por desgracia si tienen ― Lexa analizó la situación a detalle, su presencia nunca fue aceptada del todo al campamento a pesar de que ya no representaba un peligro, es posible que quisieran desquitarse con ella por lo sucedido en el pasado ― Es posible que algunos de ustedes dejaron entrar a esas personas y las ayudaron a mantenerse ocultas para que nadie las notara. Eso es traición.

― ¿Quieres decir que nos condenaras a todos como traidores? ¡Eso no es justo!

En eso Lexa estaba de acuerdo; No era justo castigar a todos por los errores de pocos pero tampoco tenía sentido que un pequeño grupo decidiera tomar acciones contra ella arriesgando a su gente aun sabiendo las consecuencias. Anteriormente, Lexa les había contado la disconformidad que manifestaban sus embajadores antes la "Flexibilidad" que ella mostraba con los Skypeople. Titus muchas veces le advirtió que si no adoptaba una postura más dura, no solo se alzarían contra ella sino también contra Arkadia.

― Octavia, si fuera por mi ignoraría todo como si nada hubiera pasado pero no puedo, habrán rumores, correrán la voz y seguramente todo esto se repetirá y entonces ¿Qué? ― Lexa pensó en todos los peores escenarios posibles ― En estos momentos ambos dependemos de un hilo, los embajadores de los clanes dudan de su lealtad hacia mí, Arkadia ha tenido más oportunidades y libertades que ningún otro clan y a causa de ello he tenido que enfrentarme en combate a todo aquel que estuvo en contra. Si no solucionamos esto rápido me obligaran a cortar cabezas.

Cualquiera puede decir que al ser Comandante tendría la suficiente autoridad y libertad de hacer lo que quiera. Sin embargo, no se podría estar más equivocado, ella podía dirigir y decidir lo mejor para su gente pero nunca anteponer sus deseos. Si ellos se unían y decidían otra cosa pues no tenía más opción que obedecer.

Después de todo, un buen gobernante sigue los deseos de su pueblo. Aunque estos le cuesten la vida.

― Entonces que propones ― Indagó

― Pensar en un plan, una estrategia que nos permita salir bien de esto o que nos brinde el tiempo suficiente para atrapar a quien sea que esté detrás de todo.

― Buscare a Kane, debemos reunirnos y pensar en algo lo más pronto posible ― Sin querer perder más tiempo, Octavia se dirigió decidida a la salida.

― Octavia ― Lexa detuvo su marcha, sintiendo varias miradas curiosas entorno a ellas ― Esto debe ser estrictamente secreto, si mas personas se enteran no podre seguir ayudándolos ― susurró.

― ¿Qué hay de tus guardias? ― Se inquietó Octavia al recordar a Neal y Syrah esperando fuera

― Ya me encargare de ellos luego.

* * *

 **También pueden seguirme en Wattpad Susanro05 :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Cuando Octavia le aviso que se encontraran en la sala de reuniones, Lexa se hallaba velando el sueño de Clarke, al parecer la chica no había tenido un buen descanso en todo este tiempo y ya le estaba pasando factura. Abby le prometió que le avisaría apenas despertara, por lo que pudo irse un poco más tranquila. Cuando llego ya se hallaban Kane, Raven, Bellamy y Octavia esperando por su presencia.

― ¡Al fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ― Se quejo Raven al verla llegar y quitarse su pesada hombrera que, en su opinión, era la cosa más inútil que podría llevar consigo.

― Tuve que dar un par de vueltas para perder a mis guardias― Saludo a los presentes con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para luego tomar asiento ― Tienden a ser un poco testarudos aunque les haya ordenado que no me siguieran.

― Testarudos y Sexys― Lexa la escrudiño con la mirada al igual que los hermanos Blake giraban los ojos ― ¿Qué? No me juzguen, no soy ciega.

― De acuerdo… ― Lexa escucho como Octavia gruñía por debajo entendiendo un poco a lo que se debía ― Empecemos entonces.

― De hecho aún faltan 2 invitados ― Kane le hizo señas a dos a de sus hombres para que abrieran las puertas.

Ninguno de los presentes ocultaron su sorpresa al ver que quienes entraran no eran nada más y nada menos que John Murphy seguido de un Thelonious Jaha esposado de manos.

― ¿Cómo están perdedores?

John Murphy, luego de su importante intervención para combatir a _Alie_ e impedir sus planes de atrapar a todos en la _Ciudad de la luz_ , regreso al campamento sintiendo finalmente que su presencia no era _del todo_ rechazada, sin embargo, todavía estaba el resentimiento en su corazón al recordar como todos lo acusaron de traidor y lo desterraron. Podía admitir que no era el típico chico bueno pero tampoco lo podían tachar como el villano de la historia. Es por ello que decidió tomar sus cosas e irse con su chica sin ningún rumbo, había días donde eran ladrones y otros en los que ayudaban a quien encontraban en su camino. Espontáneamente regresaban al campamento o visitaban Polis para provisiones o simplemente tomarse un descanso.

Por otra parte, Jaha fue perdonado por todos sus actos debido a que se encontraba bajo el control de Alie, Sin embargo, muchos se opusieron, incluyendo a la misma Lexa quien se encontró a segundos de atravesarle la espada por el pecho, fueron Kane y Abby quienes rogaron no acabar con su vida, por lo que decidieron su destino bajo rejas.

― ¿Qué diablos hace El aquí? ― gruño Bellamy no muy a gusto por su visita

― Les alegro la vista ¿Tu qué crees? ― arrastro ruidosamente una silla para luego desplomarse en medio de Lexa y Octavia ― pero si son Lexa y Octavia ¿Me extrañaron?

― Eso quisieras imbécil ― se burlo Octavia al momento de chocar amistosamente sus puños

― ¿Qué tal todo Jonh? ― Lexa también lo recibió chocando sus manos como saludo

Con el tiempo, Octavia, Lexa y Jonh se habían hecho inesperadamente cercanos, todo a causa de una misión de rastreo donde los 3 se vieron involucrados por mera coincidencia. Salieron temprano de Polis discutiendo entre si y regresaron al anochecer, llenos de barro, heridas superficiales y completamente borrachos, tanto que Clarke tuvo que ayudarlos a entrar al castillo sin que nadie se diese cuenta de sus estados. Aparentemente Los 3 prometieron no contar nada de lo sucedido ese día y, desde entonces, su amistad se desarrollo de una forma que nadie entendía, Raven los hacia llamar el _trío Improbable_ puesto que a pesar de sus contrastantes personalidades habían encontrado la forma de sentarse a beber y reír como niños pequeños contando sus travesuras.

Por supuesto ninguno de ellos admitiría en voz alta lo bien que se llevaban

― Y bien ¿Se puede saber qué es tan importante para que me mandaran a llamar? ― indagó Murphy sabiendo que esto no se trataba de una simple visita casual

― Se han presentado algunos "Problemas" últimamente ― Explico Kane ganando la atención de todos en la sala ― Un grupo de personas lograron infiltrarse en el campamento, no sabemos quiénes son o cual es su objetivo, pero Octavia y Lexa piensan que tiene que ver con destruir la alianza entre clanes

― Así que me invitaron a informarme lo obvio

― ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Y no se te ocurrió… no lo sé… Avisarnos? ― Espeto el mayor de los Blake

― No es tan sencillo Bellamy ― Suspiro Jonh recostándose en su asiento ― En el bosque se dice mucho estos días, muchos están disfrutando con la paz que vivimos pero otros… Digamos que lo están aprovechando para otros fines

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Hace unas semanas, Emori y yo entramos a un pueblo que bordeaba la Zona Muerta, escuchamos la conversación de unos hombres celebrando que pronto el reinado de los _Night Blood_ iba a terminar

Lexa no necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, se hallaba muy concentrada observando los rastros de sangre que aun seguían en su brazo, rastros de _Sangre Negra_

― Eso Quiere decir que van tras Lexa ― Concluyó Raven

― No creo que ella sea todo. Dudo que muchos de la Zona Muerta desaprovechen la oportunidad de vengarse contra todos los clanes

― ¿Vengarse? ¿Por qué?

― Porque nosotros los desterramos al desierto ― Confesó Lexa ― o al menos eso hicieron mis antepasados.

― Comandante en esta situación lo mejor es aumentar sus escoltas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que…

― En este momento yo soy la última persona a quien deben proteger

― Comandante…

― El que yo muera es la menor de las preocupaciones, si lo que dice Jonh es cierto, no se conformaran solo conmigo, ellos irán por los demás _Night Blood_ con vida y luego evitaran que nazcan mas eliminándonos a todos. Sera el fin de los clanes.

― Espera un momento. ¿No creen que estamos exagerando los hechos? ¿Cómo piensan que eliminaran a los clanes?, somos mayoría es imposible que puedan con nosotros ― Razonó Raven ― Si hubiera un enemigo mayor ya estaríamos todos enterados

― Eso sería cierto si todos estuviéramos del mismo lado

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Debemos tener en claro que lo sucedido con Clarke se trato de un acto de traición ― Argumentó Jonh sintiendo como Lexa lo perforaba con la mirada ― A partir de ese hecho las cosas empezaron a cambiar, no podemos negar que ciertos comportamiento sospechosos entre los clanes.

El silencio reino en la habitación, todos sabían que el asunto de Clarke podría tratarse de un acto de rebelión, pero admitirlo en voz alta era peligroso, no solo por la reacción de Lexa, si no por la magnitud que podría representar el problema.

― Sé que lo de Clarke se involucra con todo esto, pero no entiendo que ganaban con ello ― sin controlarse golpeó violentamente la mesa tumbando todo su contenido ― ¿Qué diablos ganaban con hacerle eso a ella? Si lo que querían era romper la alianza solo bastaba con matarme

― Tenemos las piezas del rompecabezas pero no la imagen para armarla.

― Por ahora la prioridad es saber quiénes son las personas que se infiltraron en el campamento, si logramos atrapar a uno tal vez logremos sacarle algunas respuestas ― Concluyó Kane ― Según la información de Octavia son al menos 6 personas por lo que debemos actuar rápido y con cautela, si se enteran que le estamos siguiendo el rastro todo se complicara.

― Por ello es importante que todo lo hablado aquí se mantenga en secreto, no debemos correr el riesgo de que otros se enteren de lo sucedido y lo que estamos planeando ― Recalco Bellamy ― Lo que paso hoy lo hemos declarado como un pequeño accidente que se nos fue de las manos.

― Claro. Porque las 2 botellas que impactaron contra Lexa fueron a causa de un "accidente" ― Ironizó Raven ― ¡Vamos! Nadie se va a creer eso, hay muchos cabos sueltos.

― Un Accidente es mejor a que corra el rumor de que Lexa sufrió un ataque, puede que a ella no le de tanta importancia pero si los demás clanes se enteran…

― Me obligaran a cortar cabezas ― Lexa tomo su hombrera y se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a salir ― No sé si las suyas o las de otros, lo que si se es que los embajadores se están cansando de que sea tan _Flexible_ con ustedes. Arkadia ya no tiene tantas oportunidades de salir ileso

― Que alentador…

Todos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, Harper acelerada y agitada entro a la habitación alertando a todos los presentes

― Perdón por interrumpir pero la Dra. Griffin me envió para avisarles que Clarke ha despertado

No hubo oportunidad de decir más cuando Lexa ya había salido de la habitación seguida de una Harper que trataba de seguirle el paso, los demás estaban a punto de imitarla cuando una risa proveniente del otro extremo los freno. Jaha, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo pasando completamente inadvertido se encontraba riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana.

― ¿Se puede saber que es tan divertido? ― Para Raven esa risa fue más escalofriante que divertida

― Lo siento… No lo pude evitar, el amor joven es algo grande ¿No lo creen?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Es obvio que todas las oportunidades y sacrificios que la Comandante hace por nuestra gente se deben exclusivamente a Clarke, así que pregúntense ¿Qué pasara si su "relación", por así decirlo, termina? ¿Seguirá ayudándonos como si nada hubiera pasado?

― Lexa no sería capaz de darnos la espalda así de fácil y menos que renuncie a Clarke, no después de todo lo que han pasado juntas ― Aseguró Octavia

― Esperemos que tengas razón, sin embargo tienen que admitir que en ocasiones el amor no es suficiente para enfrentar ciertas situaciones.

* * *

Lexa caminaba, casi corría, apresuradamente por los pasillos, ni se inmuto cuando se topo con sus guardias que evidentemente la estaban buscando, simplemente paso de largo tratando de llegar lo más pronto a la enfermería. Al estar cerca pudo presenciar que había un pequeño alboroto y algunos gritos que fácilmente pudo reconocer como los de Clarke, apresuro el paso hasta llegar a la puerta donde una Abby Griffin acaba de salir.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Abby intentaba quitar las lágrimas que no paraban de correr por su rostro sin tener éxito.

― Lexa… Lo mejor… Lo mejor es que no entres. Ella se encuentra muy alterada

― ¿Alterada? ¿Por qué? ― Se asomo un poco observando cómo Clarke lloraba y se removía violentamente mientras una enfermera trataba de calmarla. Su pecho se comprimía con solo verla en tal estado y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Abby impedía su entrada sin explicarse siquiera.

― No es buena idea tener esta conversación. No aquí, ni ahora ― Con una fuerza desconocida, Abby arrastro a Lexa hasta el pasillo ― En verdad lo lamento pero esto no te concierne.

― ¿No me concierne dices? ― Una amarga risa broto de sus labios sin controlarlo ― Abby sabes muy bien que no me iré hasta que me digas que demonios está pasando ¿Qué tiene Clarke?

― Ella…

Un grito desgarrador las hizo volver su atención a lo que sucedía en la enfermería. La enfermera no tuvo otra opción más que sedar a Clarke y, en esos microsegundos en el que el sedante hacia efecto, las miradas de Clarke y Lexa se toparon, nada era más valioso que ese instante, el tiempo dejo de existir en el momento en que el Verde finalmente se reencontró con el azul quien, antes de caer rendido, derramo sus últimas lágrimas cortando toda conexión. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, necesitaba con urgencia tocarla y sentir que todo estaría bien, pero la voz de Abby la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

― Ella está embarazada.

Solo eso basto para saber que nada estaba bien.


	8. Chapter 8 (primera parte)

**Capítulo VIII**

― ¡Lexa!

 _¿Cuánto llevaba caminando? Ni siquiera recuerdo como salí del campamento, no es como si importara demasiado ¿Debería dirigirme a Polis? No lo creo, tampoco es como si este fuera el camino correcto, tal vez debería pensarlo mejor, tal vez debería parar y regresar…_

― ¡Lexa Espera!

 _¿Clarke ya se habrá despertado? Joder tal vez se despertó y pregunte por mí… No ¿Por qué preguntaría por mí? En este momento lo único que debe tener en mente es… es…_

― ¡Joder Lexa! si no te detienes… ¡Juro que me lanzare sobre ti!

 _Ella no querrá verme, joder la conozco demasiado para saber que ella intentara alejarme, todo es culpa mía, todos los que son cercanos a mí siempre terminan heridos, lo mejor es seguir caminando y así poder…_

― ¡Te lo Advertí! ― Y como había prometido, Octavia tomó impulso logrando un gran salto para por fin alcanzarla y llevarla consigo al suelo

― ¿Qué demonios Octavia? ― El impacto la había desorientado de sus pensamientos ― ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

― ¿A mí? ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? ― Reclamó la Joven _Skaikru_ poniéndose de pie

― No debiste seguirme ― Lexa prefirió quedarse en el suelo aun sintiéndose algo perdida en sus pensamientos

― Pues no debiste huir― Razonó Octavia dando algunas vueltas a su alrededor ― Le tuve que inventar algo a tus guardias, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento empezaran a buscarnos.

― No estaba huyendo ― Susurró

― No puedes simplemente irte como si nada ― Octavia observo como Lexa apretaba sus puños conteniendo algún tipo de Ira ― Escucha, Abby… Abby nos conto ¿De acuerdo? Pero solo a Raven y a mí, nadie más sabe aparte de nosotras, Clarke necesitara de nuestro apoyo luego de que…

― No lo digas ― Advirtió peligrosamente Lexa

― No decirlo no lo vuelve menos real. ¿Por eso huiste? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de…?

― ¡Que no estaba Huyendo Joder! ― De un parpadeo se levanto acercándose peligrosamente a Octavia quien ni se inmuto de su movimiento ― ¡No sé lo que estoy haciendo! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Tampoco se a donde me dirijo! Solo empecé a caminar…― Resopló frustrada intentando calmarse ― En estos momentos no se qué pensar, que decir, como actuar… Lo que se con seguridad es que no estaba huyendo, nunca le haría eso…

― Cuando despierte seguramente preguntara por ti

― ¿Enserio Octavia? ― Rió sin gracia ― Es Clarke de quien hablamos, Ambas sabemos que encontrara una forma de que nadie se involucre, yo principalmente.

― ¿Qué harás entonces?

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora esto es un interrogatorio?

― Clarke es mi amiga Lexa ― Ahora fue el turno de Octavia de encarársele ― En este momento aunque se niegue, nos grite y amenace con odiarnos, nos necesita, malditamente nos necesita sea cual sea la decisión que tome a partir de ahora y no permitiré que nadie más le haga daño, ni siquiera tu _Heda._

― No podría hacerle daño aunque quisiera ― Suspiró apartándose de Octavia ― Clarke necesita espacio, se que lo necesitara para pensar y asimilar las cosas… ambas lo necesitaremos ― Susurró lo ultimo por debajo ― El que yo esté allí solo empeorara las cosas, se sentirá presionada e incapaz de centrarse. No quiero ser nuevamente la causa de su malestar.

― Lexa…

― Regresa al campamento y dile a mis guardias que me alcancen en la aldea _Trikru_ que bordea las montañas. Lo mejor es que vaya a Polis y solucione algunas cosas. _Entre ellas encontrar y matar a los bastardos que hicieron esto_

― ¿Cuánto tardaras en regresar?

 _Lo que me tarde descuartizar y regar la sangre de los traidores por toda Polis_

― Volveré en 2 días, 3 cuando mucho ― Respondió antes de reanudar su marcha, despidiéndose solo con un gesto de mano.

― Nada de esto es tu culpa ¿Lo sabes verdad? ― Escuchó a los Lejos pero no pudo responder, no cuando todos tus pensamientos decían lo contrario.

 _Ojala y pudiera creerlo._

* * *

 **Arkadia**

Empezaba a caer la tarde y Raven se encontraba recostada en el capo del todoterreno, Observando cómo el azul del cielo iba poco a poco oscureciéndose y combinándose con otras tonalidades, definitivamente era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de la tierra y de las pocas que la ayudaba a despejarse un poco, sin embargo, ni siquiera la hermosa vista que estaba contemplando la distraía de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Habían tenido que duplicar la dosis del sedante a Clarke por lo que posiblemente despertara mañana muy desorientada, de eso había pasado más de 6 horas y desde entonces se encontraba ahí, tratando de asimilarlo.

― Hey… Sabía que estarías aquí

Octavia hizo acto de presencia haciéndose un lugar en el todoterreno, Raven de inmediato percibió el aroma a jabón por lo que dedujo que acababa de tomar un baño.

― ¿Estás insinuando que soy muy predecible? ― Golpeó juguetonamente su brazo

― Raven Reyes es todo menos predecible ― Le devolvió el golpe riéndose ― Pasa que te conozco lo suficiente para tener una idea de lo que sucede en esa cabecita tuya.

― Esta "cabecita" como la llamas te ha salvado el trasero cientos de veces

― Y nunca me dejara olvidarlo

Un cómodo silencio se instalo entre ambas mientras disfrutaban los últimos segundos del atardecer, con la última luz del día Raven se permitió detallar a Octavia y el cómo su cabello sin ningún tipo de trenzas caía libre por sus hombros los cuales, gracias a su camisa sin mangas, lucían orgullosos con sus tatuajes _Trikru y Skaikru._ En definitiva no era la misma chica que conoció la primera vez y es que, a pesar de que Octavia sea la más Joven de _Los 100_ , es la que más ha madurado en todo este tiempo, no solo física sino también emocional.

― ¿Qué sucedió con Lexa? ― Rompió el silencio captando su completa atención

― Tuvo que irse, dijo que regresaría en 3 días ― Comentó Octavia tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

― ¿Tuvo que irse? ― frunció el ceño ― ¿Es algún tipo de excusa para no estar aquí?

― Dijo que no quería presionar a Clarke con su presencia ― Explicó ― Ella piensa que lo mejor es darle algo de espacio antes de que ambas puedan hablar

― ¿Segura que no era solo ella la que necesitaba este "espacio"? ― Insinuó Raven no estando muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Lexa.

― Raven ella se siente responsable, cuando hablamos ella intentaba controlarlo pero es obvio que se encuentra consumida por la culpa

― ¡Esa no es razón para irse como si nada! ― Explotó sin controlarlo ― Se está adelantando a los hechos sin que Clarke halla estado siquiera 5 segundos conscientes para decirnos como se siente.

― Te entiendo ¿vale? ― Admitió Octavia tratando de calmar a su amiga ― Tienes razón, irse no fue la mejor solución pero quedarse tampoco era la mejor idea ― Razonó ― Sabes bien que Clarke no ha superado del todo la situación y aunque logro explicarle las cosas a Lexa ella aun no quiere involucrarla. Tal vez Lexa tiene razón y su presencia solo la incomode más.

― ¿Desde cuándo la defiendes tanto?

― ¿Qué puedo decir? Del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿no? ― Bromeó recibiendo a cambio unos buenos golpes que, más que lastimarla, la hizo reír ganándose muchos más ― Bromeaba, lo siento, lo siento ― Como pudo, sostuvo las manos de Raven deteniendo su ataque mientras intentaba controlar su risa ― De acuerdo, ya enserio, debo decir que en este corto tiempo he aprendido mucho de Lexa, sé que ella no hace las cosas por egoísmo, siempre antepone a los otros sobre ella, es por su ayuda que logre encontrarme a mi misma luego de que me perdiera en la oscuridad. En verdad le debo mucho.

― Ten Cuidado Blake o me pondré celosa ― Suavemente se soltó de su agarre sintiendo de inmediato su ausencia

― No seas idiota ― Se recostó en su lugar disfrutando de la suave brisa que las rodeaba, casi al instante Raven la imitó y pudo disfrutar del calor que su cuerpo irradiaba junto al suyo, haciéndola soltar un suspiro del gusto.

― ¿Crees que somos malas personas por estar aquí en un momento como este? Quiero decir, con todo el asunto de los infiltrados y Clarke…

― Kane y Bellamy se están encargando de la seguridad, dijeron que nos llamarían si algo pasaba ― Cerró los ojos permitiéndose relajarse un momento ― Con respecto a Clarke… no veo que podamos hacer mucho mientras esperamos que despierte. En estos momentos, pienso que debemos disfrutar cada oportunidad que tengamos, después de todo, no creo que hayan muchos de estos en el futuro.

Ojala y te equivoques…

* * *

También pueden seguirme en Wattpad **Susanro05 ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 8 (Segunda parte)

**Capítulo VIII (Segunda Parte)**

 **6 días después**

 **Arkadia**

― Bien… todos tus signos se encuentran normales, solo debes continuar en reposo para evitar cualquier peligro…

No pudo seguir escuchando al verse distraída mirando por la ventana como las puertas del campamento se abrían, un gran grupo armado salió del campamento a toda prisa, observo mejor los alrededores y se fijo que otro grupo estaba preparando sus armas para salir, algo muy inusual si se lo preguntan _"Seguramente me están ocultando algo"_ pensó

― Clarke ― Abby se dio cuenta de la inexistente atención que su hija le estaba prestando ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Por qué están enviando grupos armados? ¿Qué es lo que están planeando hacer? ― Cuestionó aun observando como el otro grupo salía pero en dirección opuesta del primero _"Están cubriendo terreno_ "

― No es algo que debe preocuparte en estos momentos ― Cerró las persianas cortando todo contacto con el exterior

― ¿No preocuparme? ¡Parece que estamos a punto recibir un ataque!

― Hablo enserio Clarke, mantente alejada

― No es algo que simplemente puedas prohibirme ― Retó Clarke mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse

― No pero creo que tienes cosas más importantes por las que ocuparte ― Dijo Abby antes de que su hija saliera de la habitación

La voz de su madre resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza "Cosas más importantes", Joder sí que las tenía, pero no ayudaba en nada que se lo recordara cada segundo. Caminó por los pasillos sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella "¿ _Acaso lo saben?" "No, es imposible"_ pero con cada paso y cada mirada que se cruzaba con la de ella la hacían dudar, de repente el pasillo se sintió angosto y el oxigeno escaso, el número de personas a su alrededor aumentaba haciéndola sentir débil y desorientada. Sin recordar cómo, llego a su habitación con el corazón acelerado pero un poco más calmada al estar en su lugar, sin embargo, poco duro la calma cuando la ira la dominó, tirando y destruyendo todo a su paso

― ¡Maldición ¿Por qué?! ― Gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía

― ¡Lo Odio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio todo esto! ― Continuó gritando y desquitándose con todo lo que le rodeaba sin importarle que alguien la escuchara. Para cuando agoto sus energías, se encontraba sentada en el suelo mirando al vacio mientras sus lagrimas rodaban sin parar por sus mejillas, rodeada de lo que alguna vez fueron sus dibujos, completamente rotos e inútiles

― Clarke ― la voz de Octavia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad por lo que intento inútilmente detener su llanto ― Se que estas ahí, Raven está conmigo, abre la puerta

― Váyanse…

― Vamos Rubia ― Ahora era Raven quien se escuchaba tras la puerta ― No me obligues a forzar la puerta

― Hagan lo que quieran ― No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando ambas chicas se encontraban tratando de abrir la puerta, usando como palanca la espada de Octavia

― Uff ya nos estamos volviendo expertas en esto ― Reconoció Raven logrando abrir finalmente la puerta, quedándose pasmadas por el desastre que había en la habitación ― Oh Clarke…

― No digan nada ― Advirtió sin moverse de lugar ― suficiente tengo conmigo misma.

Octavia y Raven intercambiaron miradas pensando que hacer al respecto y, como si se hubiesen entendido telepáticamente, decidieron sentarse a cada lado de Clarke prestando su silenciosa compañía como habían estado haciendo estos días, gesto que Clarke internamente agradeció pero nunca manifestó en voz alta. En términos generales, Octavia y Raven pensaban que Clarke lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que creían, cuando despertó al día siguiente se encontraba tranquila, obediente a lo que le pedían, _Resignada_ a la situación. No hablo mucho ni pregunto por Lexa en su estancia en la enfermería y, cuando logro salir, la preocupación de todos era que se encerraría nuevamente en su habitación, sin embargo, Clarke no mostraba indicios de depresión, caminaba por los alrededores del campamento, entablaba conversaciones y ayudaba en lo que le pedían, actuando como si nada estuviera pasando. Por supuesto, igual la mantenían vigilada por cualquier cosa y así descubrieron que en ocasiones le daban ataques de pánico y arranques de ira como el que acaba de experimentar.

― Saben que no tienen que estar aquí asegurando que mi cordura regrese ¿verdad? ― Respiró profundo varias veces tratando de traer la calma a su cuerpo

― No es algo que "tenemos" que hacer Clarke, queremos estar contigo

― En las malas y en las peores ― Apoyó Raven

Clarke se permitió sonreír ante el apoyo de sus amigas, decidió cerrar sus ojos y recostar su cuerpo en la pared que estaba detrás, dejando ir la tensión que aun embargaba su cuerpo, pasaron varios minutos en silencio solo escuchando los ruidos del exterior, Octavia y Raven siempre preferían que Clarke fuera la que rompiera el silencio por temor a decir algo indebido o perturbarla de algún modo.

― Octavia ― Clarke se dirigió directamente a ella sin previo aviso ― ¿Por qué enviaron dos grupos armados fuera del campamento?

― ¿De que estas…. ― Rápidamente busco a Raven quien, de forma casi imperceptible, negó con la cabeza ― No sé de qué me hablas

― ¿Enserio se van a poner en ese plan? ― Suspiró ― Esta mañana dos grupos salieron con una diferencia de 10min, el primero fue hacia el este y el segundo al Sur-oeste, o están asegurando el terreno o planean un ataque de algún tipo

― No se te escapa nada Griffin… ― Octavia sabia que ocultarle las cosas a Clarke era una pérdida de tiempo, bueno, tampoco era que se esforzaba mucho en intentarlo ― No estamos en peligro si esa es tu preocupación

― Pero….

― No sabemos qué ocurre con los otros clanes ― Reveló Octavia ― Las aldeas cercanas al campamento están desiertas, todo se encuentra extrañamente quieto por los alrededores… Los grupos que enviamos son de exploración y las armas mera precaución

" _¿A dónde habrán ido todos?_ Se preguntó, en estas circunstancias ya todo le parecía extraño e inusual, intento organizar sus pensamientos tratando de hallar algo cuando, de repente, recordó algo que Titus le dijo cuando estaba en Polis: "De ser estrictamente necesario todo nuestro pueblo es convocado, ya sea para tomar una decisión, dar o presenciar un castigo"

 _Pero nosotros no fuimos llamados_

― ¿Seguras que no tienen una mínima idea de lo que esta pasado? ― preguntó con algo de nervios en su voz.

― Tenemos como mil y un teorías al respecto ― Respondió Raven ― Pero tampoco podemos adelantarnos a los hechos, después de todo, las malas noticias siempre llegan primero.

 _Ojala y esta noticia llegue antes de que estemos muertos_

― Tal vez por eso Lexa no ha regresado ― Comentó Octavia ― Debe estar ocupándose de lo que sea que esté pasando en Polis

Solo basto decir eso para que Clarke y Raven (Principalmente Raven) la apuñalaran ferozmente con la mirada, sabía que nombrar a Lexa significaba cavar su propia tumba pero no podía hacerse la vista gorda como Raven, quiera o no, Clarke le tendrá que hacer frente y lo mejor es ayudarla preparando el terreno.

― Escucha Clarke, se que te molesta que hablemos de Lexa pero…

― No me molesta

― Al menos intenta creer lo que nos dices

Clarke no quiso contradecirla, mantenía la vista fija en uno de los bocetos que había destruido, aquel pequeño corte de papel tenia dibujado uno de los tatuajes de Lexa, específicamente el de su espalda, recordó tristemente como en una de sus noches en vela se dedico a dibujar su espalda desnuda cuando ésta se hallaba profundamente dormida.

― ¿Saben? ― Llamo la atención de sus amigas ― Cuando Lexa vino a buscarme, me dijo que deseaba volver a estar conmigo, pero yo de inmediato me negué ― cerró los ojos recordando el brillo que irradiaba su mirada aquel día ― Saben cómo lo terca que es, me dijo que se esforzaría para cambiar mi decisión ― Rió secamente intentando contener los sollozos que se formaban en su garganta ― No quiero que este conmigo sintiéndose obligada por la culpa que siente.

― Clarke…

― No quiero escuchar nada

Octavia apretó la mandíbula, ya sintiéndose harta de toda esta situación.

― No me importa, igual vas a tener que oírme

― Octavia…

― No Raven. Ya estoy cansada de lo mismo, Clarke siempre toma decisiones sin escuchar lo que los demás tienen que decir. Es injusto para todos

― ¿Injusto para todos? En esta situación, todo lo que yo decida hacer al respecto solo me afecta a mí ― Recalco Clarke

― ¡Ese es el problema! Alejas a las personas que te quieren, que darían todo por ayudarte y no te das cuentas que los lastimas con tus continuos rechazos. Sé que no puedo entender tu posición pero…

― ¡Exacto! ¡tú no entiendes! Nadie entiende todo lo que hago para salvarlos de mi desastre

― ¡Tal vez no queramos ser salvados! ― Rebatió ― Tal vez es tiempo de que tú te dejes salvar por nosotros. Por un momento deja tu estúpido orgullo de lado y permite que alguien entre en esa coraza tuya

― ¡Esto no es cuestión de orgullo! Simplemente no quiero enredarlas en todo lo que me involucre ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

De repente, un gran escándalo se hizo escuchar desde afuera, Raven fue la primera en reaccionar y salir para averiguar qué ocurría, Luego le siguió Octavia, no sin antes dedicarle una rotunda mirada dándole por entender que aquella conversación aun no terminaba. Cuando se encontraba a punto de cerrar la puerta para olvidarse de todo, el escándalo de afuera se hizo mayor, muchas voces se escuchaban y ninguna era entendible desde su habitación, por lo que, atraída por la curiosidad, decidió salir e indagar que ocurría. Al salir, un disturbio se encontraban alrededor de lo que parecía ser una persona, entre los muchos gritos no pudo entender lo que sucedía por lo que tuvo que abrirse paso entre empujones para acercarse, a la distancia, reconoció a uno de los escoltas de Lexa desangrándose en el suelo, por lo que se apresuro el paso para llegar rápidamente a su lado.

― Hey ― Velozmente observo su estado y, como pudo, hizo presión en la herida de su cuello y una a su costado donde una gran cantidad de sangre desbordaba de su cuerpo ― ¿Puedes oírme?

― Wanheda…

― Estarás bien ¿De acuerdo? Debes aguantar un poco ― Sin dejar de presionar las heridas, Clarke le grito a Raven para que buscara rápidamente el equipo medico

― La tienen… ― Balbuceó el hombre entre gargajos de sangre

― No hables, es peligroso

― La tienen…. Tienen a Heda ― Clarke comprendió sus palabras sintiendo como un escalofrió rodeando su cuerpo

― ¿De que estas…

― No los enfrenten… deben correr… Es una orden

Y aquel fue su último aliento antes de caer muerto.


End file.
